Homecomings
by lightbird
Summary: Sequel idea to the first Disney movie. Mulan and Shang are planning their wedding, they are called on a mission and Shang’s unique little brother is in the middle of it all. [COMPLETE]
1. Homecoming

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Disney except Li Chen, Li Kong, Captain Tang Tien, Jiang Shen-Li, Xin Shen-Shu, Xin Jia-Nin and Xin Su-Tan.

Summary: Sequel idea to the first movie that does not have anything to do with the events of the second movie. Picks up after the end of The Misfit.

**xxxxxx**

**Homecomings by lightbird**

**Chapter 1: Homecoming**

Mulan went out with Shang to see him off after his four-day stay. He told her he would come back in a week to pick her up and take her to meet his family. They embraced and kissed goodbye, then he mounted his stallion and headed off.

She watched him go, smiling, then turned and walked back through the gate. She went to walk in the garden, thinking about the events of the past few days with joy.

"So, the captain was falling in love with you all along. That's why he kept your secret."

She jumped. "Mushu! I hate it when you sneak up on me like that!" She recovered from her shock and stared at him. "You were eavesdropping the other day. Why weren't you back in the temple?"

"I came out to check on you when I saw you two alone."

"Oh, Mushu, you were worried about what he was going to do with me?"

"I was worried about what you were going to do with him."

She scowled at him.

"Well, I don't want people thinking my baby is scandalous. Even though I know it."

"They already think it, Mushu."

"Well, who would have thought that Shang loved you so much, too? And now you're going to be getting married to him!"

**xxxxxx**

Later that evening Mulan worked in the kitchen with her mother and grandmother. She had always been interested in Kung-Fu, reading books and riding Khan more than cooking. She had learned how to cook a little, but she was going to be a wife now. Her mother and grandmother insisted that she had to learn more so that she would make a good wife for Shang. Mulan rolled her eyes when they first said it, but conceded. She didn't know if Shang would care whether she cooked or not. But if nothing else, she could surprise him with her new-found talent.

The wedding was going to be fairly traditional, according to her mother and father, even though the rest of their courtship had been anything but traditional. All she knew was that she would be wearing a red dress and veil. She wasn't supposed to see the groom before the wedding night and her face would be completely covered. In fact, she knew that in many cases when couples went through the matchmaker they didn't even meet until the wedding night. Mulan shuddered at that thought. She felt lucky that she was marrying someone that she already knew; someone that loved her very much and that she loved with all of her heart and soul.

**xxxxxx**

Shang had spent four days with the Fa family. He had asked Fa Zhou for permission to marry Mulan after he had spoken to her in the garden the day of the festival for her. Fa Zhou had told him that as long as it was what Mulan wanted, he would have his blessing. She immediately came into the room at that point, saying it was. Shang had smiled with amusement as her father chided her for listening outside the door.

"Well, it's my future that you're talking about, Baba," she insisted, smiling sweetly.

Shang kissed her goodbye at the gate of her home and left for his own home, thinking with a smile that soon it would be _their_ home. In a week he would be bringing her to meet Chen and his grandfather. Now he had to take care of his father's affairs and he had to see Chen and his grandfather and tell them about what would be happening. He would also have to break the news to them about his father. He wasn't looking forward to that. But he hoped Chen would be happy to have a new big sister who would care for him, too.

Shang continued up the road to his house, pausing before he reached the gate and taking in the view of the house. It had been so many months since he'd been here and his homecoming felt bittersweet. His life had changed so much. He had changed so much. He was filled with joy now at the prospect of spending his future there with Mulan. But his heart was heavy as he looked at the large house, thinking how empty it would feel now without his father's powerful and imposing presence.

His stallion knew where they were and seemed anxious as to why they weren't going forward. Shang sighed and continued up to the gate.

"Shang!" Chen came running out of the house toward him, screaming his name.

Shang stopped his stallion and dismounted. His little brother barreled into him, throwing his arms around his waist.

"Chen." Shang extricated himself from his little brother's wild grasp and knelt down, hugging him. "I'm glad to see you, too."

Chen buried his face in Shang's shoulder and Shang realized that he was crying. Had he heard already?

In answer to his question, their grandfather, who had come through the door, said, "A messenger arrived three days ago and told us about the general."

Li Kong hobbled toward Shang and Chen. Shang held Chen and stroked his hair until his tears stopped, then stood up to greet his grandfather.

"You have his sword," Grandfather commented.

Shang told him about the village near the Tung Shao Pass and the memorial he had made with his own sword and how one of his men had retrieved the general's sword for him. They walked inside together. Chen walked with his head bowed, holding Shang's hand tightly.

Once inside, the three of them sat together and talked about the past several months. Shang told them about his experiences at camp and his first assignment as captain.

"You're a captain now, Shang?" Chen asked, his eyes wide with excitement.

"Yes. Father made me a captain before he left and assigned the training of the new troops in camp to me."

"Are you going to teach me more Kung-Fu now that you're home?"

"Of course. How have you been doing in school, Chen? Are you learning your lessons well?"

"Yes," Chen answered, looking at his feet.

Shang looked at him sternly. "If not, we will only be working on your school studies, not more Kung-Fu. Okay?"

"Okay."

Shang turned to his grandfather. "How have you been feeling, Grandfather?"

"Alright. My legs hurt a lot of the time when I walk. But otherwise I'm okay."

"Shang, are you going to get married now?" Chen asked suddenly.

Shang stared at him in surprise. Then he told them that he would be leaving in a week to bring his future wife to visit and meet them.

"You _are_ getting married!" Chen chirped excitedly. "Who are you marrying?"

"Her name is Fa Mulan, and she will be my wife and your new big sister."

"Fa Mulan?" his grandfather exclaimed. "The woman warrior that they're talking about?"

"Ooh, Shang! You're going to marry the woman warrior?"

"There are already many stories about her," Grandfather said, frowning. "So you are the captain whose camp she was in. Are you sure this is what you should be doing? This is awfully quick and it is not in keeping with tradition, Shang."

"I know. But we will have a traditional wedding, and we will follow all of the customs. We love each other. I am at home today because of her and we are all safe because she exists. She saved my life twice and she saved the Emperor."

His grandfather sighed, obviously unhappy. But Chen was thrilled.

"When are you getting married, Shang? I can't wait to meet her!"

"Grandfather, I know that when you meet her you will see all the wonderful qualities that I see. She is brave and noble and honorable. She is my soul mate."

"You know that after such a short time?"

"Not that short. I knew about her before. When we were still at camp."

His grandfather raised an eyebrow and Shang felt his face turn red.

"Her reason for doing it was selfless and honorable and I didn't think she deserved to be killed. It's a good thing, too. She made all the difference. And then I…" Shang trailed off, thinking about her as he spoke. "She's very different from me in a lot of ways; in fact, she's the complete opposite of me. Yet in other ways we are so much alike. I couldn't be with anyone else."

Grandfather shook his head, resigned as he looked at his grandson's expression as he thought and talked about the woman he was going to marry.

"Ah, you're just like your father," he sighed. "Well, I can certainly see that you're in love, Shang. Hopelessly. I guess it runs in the family."

"What do you mean?"

"Your own mother and father didn't get married through a matchmaker either. They married for love. So to speak. So I don't know why I thought it would be different with you."

"I had no idea. How did they meet?"

"At a banquet at the palace."

Shang was waiting for his grandfather to tell him more, but his grandfather changed the subject, apparently not wanting to tell him the rest of the story. But Shang was too intrigued to let it go. He tried to subtly steer the subject back to that. His grandfather gave him a look, then rolled his eyes toward Chen, indicating that he would not discuss it in front of him.

Shang came up with a way to dispatch Chen from the room and pressed his grandfather for the rest of the story.

"They met at a banquet at the Imperial Palace after your father returned from his first battle. It was a victory party in his honor and he received a medal. Your other grandfather, your mother's father, was also at the victory party. He was the general that commanded your father. Your parents were a good match, both by lineage and by personality; a matchmaker might have easily put them together. But it didn't happen that way. Your father…well, he always had a hard time controlling himself with beautiful women."

Shang gaped wide-eyed at his grandfather.

"He was an honored soldier who came from a long line of generals and was on his way to gaining a title, and she came from a good family. They wanted to be with each other and he didn't want your mother or her family to be dishonored. None of us wanted that. The marriage was arranged quickly and quietly after that," his grandfather explained, shaking his head at the memory.

"I don't believe it!" Shang exclaimed, utterly flabbergasted. "He was always trying to teach me discipline and self-control."

"Your father was a brave and honorable general who did great things, Shang. And he was a good man. But he was still human. I know you always looked up to him and that it's hard for you to believe that he had weaknesses. But we are all human and we all have weaknesses. Even him. He wasn't perfect."

"Was I already…?"

"Oh no, no. You were not born until over a year after they had been married. But it could have happened. Your father and mother wanted to be with each other and he wanted to do the honorable thing for her. There's no chance that Fa Mulan…"

Shang blushed. "No! Nothing like that…I didn't…"

His grandfather just laughed.

Shang was silent for several minutes, thinking about his parents and what Grandfather had just told him. Then he thought of Chen.

"How has Chen been during the time I was away?"

"Having difficulty. In school he is inconsistent. He is either too quiet or he ends up in fights."

Shang sighed. Chen had always been an odd little boy, at least since he was old enough to walk around on his own. He was very sweet and joyful, but he would have sudden outbursts very often. His mood could shift in an instant. Shang would be playing with him and they would be laughing and having a good time and Chen would suddenly get completely over-excited and burst into tears.

Chen was very intelligent and he seemed to be unusually, almost eerily, insightful. Like when he asked Shang if he was getting married before he even said it. Sometimes it was as if Chen could pull the thoughts Shang was thinking right out of his head. He was also, unfortunately, very sensitive. Shang had been sensitive, too, but his father had taught him to toughen up. He would have to do the same thing with Chen. Maybe martial arts lessons would help. It would at least teach him to focus and have more control. He would just make sure that Chen also had time set aside to work on his lessons for school and that he did well.

"We were devastated when the messenger brought the news of your father three days ago. But Chen was already grief-stricken a couple of weeks before. He had a nightmare about your father and was terrified when he woke up that something had happened to him."

After his discussion with his grandfather, Shang went outside and headed up to the family shrine. He lit a stick of incense and placed it in the burner, then knelt before the wooden tablets, bowing to the ground before them. He prayed to his ancestors, thanking them for his safe return and for his meeting Mulan, and begging them to give him guidance and assistance in dealing with his very difficult, very troubled younger brother that he was responsible for.


	2. Chen

**Chapter 2: Chen**

A week later, Mulan trotted on Khan along side Shang. She was anxious to meet his grandfather and eight-year-old brother. She had been a little nervous, but Shang told her how delighted Chen was that he was marrying the woman warrior and how excited he was to meet her.

They cut through a forest at one point, with a very narrow path, and Mulan had to ride behind Shang. It was at that moment that Mushu popped out of the bag she had saddled on Khan.

"Hey, baby."

She started. "Mushu!" she muttered. "I told you I hate it when you do that. What are you doing here, anyway?"

"I'm your guardian. I'm here to check out your new family and make sure you're going to be alright after you marry this guy. And look. I brought Cri-Kee, too." That same lucky cricket suddenly jumped into view, chirping.

Mulan grinned.

Shang turned around and gazed at her, his eyebrow raised. "Did you say something?"

"No," she answered.

They came out into a clearing and she pulled Khan up beside him. He smiled at her.

"We're nearly there."

As they approached Shang's house, Mulan saw that it was very similar to her own, but larger. They rode up to the gate and a cute little boy with a topknot like Shang's came running out of the garden. He jumped up and down as they dismounted. Mulan laughed, delighted with him.

"You must be Li Chen."

"Yep." He ran around them in a circle until Shang reached out and stopped him with his arm.

"Okay, Chen, calm down. Fa Mulan is a visitor. You know you should act politely, not run around her like a wild thing. Now greet Mulan properly, Chen."

Chen bowed to her.

Mulan didn't really care if Chen ran around; in fact, she was ready to join him. But she knew that Shang had different values and was trying to teach his brother to act more dignified, honorable and serious, like him. She almost burst into hysterical laughter as Chen suddenly forced his face into a grimace, trying to imitate Shang's stern and serious expression.

Mulan saw that Chen was holding a stuffed dragon. "And who is that?" she asked, pointing.

"This is Lung."

"Oh, he's very cute."

"Want to see our pond, Fa Mulan?"

Mulan looked at Shang. "Sure."

Chen pulled out of Shang's grip and darted away. Shang sighed and motioned for her to go ahead, that he would take care of Khan and his own stallion and join them there. Mulan ran after Chen, laughing.

Chen was at the pond already. He turned back to see where she was and smiled as he saw her approaching. She sat beside him.

"This is our pond. There are frogs in it, and fish. See?" he pointed into the water.

"It's a lovely pond, Chen. You live in a very beautiful home."

"And I have a pony, too. He's in the stable. Shang said that you're the woman warrior. So, can you do Kung-Fu?"

"Yes, your big brother trained me at Kung-Fu, sword-fighting, everything."

"Will you teach me when you come to live here?"

"Sure. But isn't Shang going to teach you?"

"Yes," he said, sheepishly, "but you could teach me, too. When he is away."

Mulan looked at him. "Or when he isn't teaching you because you're not doing your school work?"

"Oops."

Mulan laughed. "He told me about it. I'll tell you what - if you aren't doing well in school, I will do both. I will help you with your school work and then, after, when I see that you're doing better, I'll teach you Kung-Fu too."

Chen's eyes lit up. "Okay!"

"You are a mischievous little imp, Chen, aren't you?"

Chen laughed.

"Just like me," she said, winking at him.

Shang approached the pond at that moment and sat down with them.

"Shang."

"What, Chen?"

"I like her, Shang."

"Good. I like her too, Chen," Shang replied, chuckling.

**xxxxxx**

"Well, this is a very nice house," Mushu commented as he watched Mulan unpack her stuff in the guest room. "I approve of this for you."

"Oh, thanks, Mushu."

"That grandfather of his is a little bit of a hard head, though."

"Well, I'm not exactly a traditional wife-to-be. Everyone knows about me now. I think it bothers him. But he was very polite to me, at least so far."

"There are all kinds of poems and songs about you now."

Mulan sighed. She wasn't sure if she was so comfortable with that.

"The little kid is cute. Very spirited and mischievous. It's good to see that someone in this house is like that. Your captain Li Shang is so serious. He really needs to lighten up."

"He's had a lot of responsibility since he was young. He was thirteen when he started taking care of Chen because their mother died and his father was away a lot; and Chen is not an easy little boy to take care of, from what he told me. He had to start acting like a father when he was still a kid. And of course now he lost his father. Shang has a lot to be serious about, Mushu."

"He's not serious and somber around you, though," Mushu quipped, nudging her. "I think the only times I've ever seen him smile or laugh are when he's around you."

Mulan smiled, feeling warm inside. She liked the fact that she could have that effect on Shang when very few people could. Chen was the only other person.

"Mulan?"

Mushu jumped onto Mulan's shoulder and disappeared under her collar.

"Hi, Chen, come on in," she said, warmly.

Chen crept forward into the room.

"Mulan?" Chen began, a puzzled look on his face.

"What's the matter, Chen?"

"Who is Mushu?"

Mulan was taken aback. "Did you hear me talking, Chen?"

"Yes," Chen answered, bowing his head. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. There's nothing to be sorry about."

"Who is he?"

"Who is who?" Shang was in the doorway.

"Mushu," Chen answered before Mulan could.

"Mushu? That's that little stuffed red lizard that you had at camp with you, isn't it, Mulan?" Shang had an amused look on his face.

"No, he's not a lizard, Shang," Chen corrected him, "he's a dragon."

"I like this kid," Mushu remarked in her ear.

"A dragon," Shang repeated, raising his eyebrow and fixing Mulan with one of his sternly inquisitive looks.

Mulan just shrugged, at a loss.

"And he's not stuffed," Chen continued. "He's alive and he talks."

Mulan froze. Had Chen been able to see and hear Mushu?

"Chen," Shang reprimanded him. "You shouldn't make things up."

"I'm not making things up. Mulan talks to him. And he answers."

Mulan wanted the floor to open up and swallow her. She cast her eyes downward when Shang looked at her.

"It's time for dinner, Chen," Shang told him, "Get washed up and come to the table."

"Okay."

Chen scooted out of the room. Shang came into the room and took her hands in his.

"Mulan, what's going on?"

She shrugged. She made a mental note to have a private talk with Chen as soon as there was an opportunity.

"I know you talk to that stuffed lizard…uh, dragon…I heard you talking to it several times in camp."

"You did?"

"Yes. Is it a good luck charm?"

"Yes," she answered, quickly. "I bring it with me wherever I go now."

Shang smiled at her warmly. "I think Chen has an over-active imagination."

Mulan relaxed and smiled back. Shang reached out and stroked her cheek gently.

"Dinner is ready. Are you hungry?"

"Yes."

They embraced for a few minutes and kissed. Then he linked his arm in hers and led her to the dining room.


	3. Guardian

**Chapter 3: Guardian**

Mulan's first dinner at the Li home started out well but took a turn for the worse, much to Shang's dismay. Grandfather had many questions for Mulan, which she answered openly. He had heard about some of the adventure from Shang; and apparently wanted answers to some of the questions that Shang couldn't answer. For example, he wanted to know how she had lit the fire-rocket at the Imperial Palace. Did she carry flints with her?

Chen spoke up.

"Mushu lit the fire-rocket."

"Mushu?" said Grandfather.

"He helped you light the cannon too, right, Mulan?"

Mulan felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up. How did he know?

"Chen," Shang said, turning to him crossly.

"What? I didn't do anything wrong!" Chen protested.

"Chen. You know better than to interrupt and make things up."

Chen turned to him and Shang's eyes met his sternly.

"I know what I'm talking about," Chen muttered.

"Chen. Quiet down and eat your dinner."

"Is somebody going to tell me who Mushu is?" Grandfather asked, looking at each of their faces.

"Mushu is Mulan's stuffed lizard. It's a good luck charm," Shang answered, glaring at Chen who was about to open his mouth again.

"A good luck charm, Mulan?"

"Uhh…" she began. But she was interrupted.

"He's a dragon!" Chen blurted out, tearfully, all of a sudden. "And he's alive! He's Mulan's friend! He's right there!" He ran away from the table.

No matter how many times it happened, Shang was always taken aback by Chen's outbursts. And now he was completely embarrassed because it had been in front of Mulan. He excused himself and stood up. He strode after Chen and stopped at the front door, watching Chen run off into the garden. A moment later he caught sight of him running up the hill to the shrine. He sighed and went back to Mulan and his grandfather in the dining room.

"He's in the shrine. I'll go to him."

"Shang," Mulan spoke up. "I'm sorry. It's my fault. This is all over my good luck charm. Would you mind if I talked to him?"

Shang sighed and nodded for her to go. He loved his little brother very much but he did not understand him and he did not know at all how to handle him at times like these. Chen got so out of control for no reason at all sometimes and Shang just couldn't fathom where he was coming from.

He had always tried to be stern with him, to make him calm down and focus, but it didn't seem to have a lasting effect. Maybe Mulan would have a better approach with him. She was more insightful than he was.

Mulan apologized to Grandfather, then excused herself and went out to Chen.

Grandfather looked at Shang. Shang just frowned.

"Mulan has a little stuffed dragon that she carries around as a good luck charm. She talks to it sometimes. Chen must have heard her and decided that the thing is alive."

"Well, her presence in a place certainly shakes things up, doesn't it?" Grandfather quipped. "Between her and Chen, I'm sure things will be very interesting when she's living here." He began to laugh. "You know how to pick them, Shang."

Shang sighed. "I think you should meet Mulan's grandmother. The two of you would get along well."

**xxxxxx**

Mulan found Chen sitting outside the family shrine, crying.

"Did you say a prayer, Chen?"

He nodded, tearfully.

"Is it okay if I join you now?"

Another nod. She sat beside him silently as he tried to wipe his eyes and stop the tears that wouldn't cease.

"I'm not making things up. Everyone always thinks I am, but I'm not!"

"I know, Chen. Tell me, Chen, when you came by the room where I was before, you could see and hear Mushu?"

Chen nodded. "I could see him and I heard him answer you when you talked to him. He said that Grandfather is a hard head."

Mulan laughed. Then she spoke seriously. "Chen, Mushu is my guardian. He was sent by my ancestors to watch over me. And you are absolutely right. He is alive. He was with me when I joined the army and he's here with me now."

Chen smiled, relieved. "I knew it!"

"Let me explain something to you, Chen. No one else can see him. Shang can't see him. Your grandfather can't see him. I had no idea until today how other people perceived him, but apparently Shang sees a stuffed animal when he looks at Mushu. I assumed that since he is _my_ guardian I am the only one who can see and hear him as a live being. But for some reason, you can too. But you need to keep it to yourself. You and me are the only ones who see him, and if you mention it to Shang it will upset him. Okay?"

Chen threw his arms around her suddenly. She hugged him back.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Chen. I didn't mean to cause problems for you."

"Now we have a secret together."

"Yep. We do."

"He is the one who lit the cannon, isn't he?"

"Yes. And the fire-rocket in the Imperial City. How did you know? Did he talk to you and tell you?

"No."

"Then how did you know?"

"It just popped into my head."

Mulan stared at him.

"Chen, you seem to know things that you couldn't possibly know. Do you also know things before they happen?"

Chen thought about it for a minute. "I guess sometimes. I knew when my father died."

"Before the messenger came to your house?"

"Yes. I had a nightmare about him a few weeks before and I felt him die. And when I woke up, he was in my room. He came to say goodbye to me."

A shiver ran down Mulan's spine. No wonder the boy had such problems controlling himself.

"Does Shang or your grandfather know?"

"No. Shang would think I'm lying. I just told Grandfather I had a nightmare."

"But you didn't tell him you saw your father?"

"No."

Mulan put her hand on Chen's shoulder comfortingly. He smiled at her.

"I'm glad you're going to be coming to live with us, Mulan."

"So am I."

"You love Shang."

"Very much."

"He loves you very much, too."

"I know it."

They sat together in silence for a little while. Then Mulan asked him if he was ready to go back inside.

Chen shook his head. "I don't want to. I'm going to be in big trouble."

Mulan laughed. "No, it will be alright. Besides, you have to go inside sometime."

"Shang is going to kill me."

"No he won't. I know he's tough; he was my commander, remember. But he won't kill you."

They walked down the hill together and went back inside the house. When they entered the dining room, Shang and his grandfather were talking calmly. They both looked up as the two of them came in, but said nothing. Mulan took her seat again and watched Chen as he shuffled back to his place at the table, avoiding Shang's and his grandfather's eyes. He sat quietly, looking down at his plate, not eating.

Grandfather commented about how good the food was and served himself some more, then called the servant to bring him some more rice wine.

"What about it, Li Chen?" Grandfather asked. "Are you going to behave yourself?"

Chen nodded, silent.

"Aren't you going to eat anything else, Chen?" Shang asked.

He shook his head.

Shang reached out and patted his shoulder gently.

Chen snuck a look up at him and smiled.


	4. The Fight

A/N: Many thanks for the kind reviews. Two more chapters up. The story has been moving a little slowly because I am still trying to set up the relationships between Chen and Shang, Chen and Mulan, Mulan and Grandfather Li, etc. But there will eventually be a plot with some action coming into the story so it should start to get more interesting.

**Chapter 4: The Fight**

After dinner, Shang went to put Chen to bed. Chen was reluctant to go, but Shang firmly told him that he had school the next day and he had to be up early.

"I hate school," Chen muttered.

"Well, you have to go, Chen. How else will you learn?"

Chen went to wash up, scuffing his feet on the floor. He then returned and climbed into bed. Shang tucked his little brother in.

"Shang?"

"What?"

"Are you mad at me?"

"No, Chen. But you have to learn to control yourself. You can't have outbursts like that. It's the reason why you're having problems in school. And this is not how we've been brought up. You know that. Right?"

Chen nodded. "Yes."

"You must behave respectfully and with dignity and honor. If Father was alive, you would want him to be proud of you. And even though he is gone…you still must behave in a way that will honor his memory and that would make him proud."

An expression of profound sadness crossed Chen's features. Shang reached down and ruffled his hair, tenderly.

"Are we going to meet Mulan's family soon?" Chen asked after a few minutes.

"Yes. I don't know how well Grandfather will be to travel, so her family may have to come here. But you'll meet them."

Chen stared up at Shang.

"Try to go to sleep now, Chen."

"Goodnight."

"Goodnight, Chen."

Shang leaned down and kissed his forehead, then stood up and left him to sleep.

He went to rejoin Mulan. To his complete amazement, she was now in the sitting room having an in depth discussion with his grandfather about Sun-Tzu and military strategy. The woman would never stop surprising him.

**xxxxxx**

The next day, Mulan greeted Shang when he returned home after picking Chen up from school. As they walked through the gate Chen had his head bent and Shang looked angry. Shang sent Chen into the house, then approached her. They walked to the pond and sat down together, talking.

Apparently there had been a fight between Chen and another boy, which Chen appeared to have started. The headmaster was concerned about the fact that Chen did not get along with the other boys at all and was extremely disruptive sometimes. If the disruptions and fights kept up, he told Shang that Chen would have to be suspended.

"Do you know what the fight was about, Shang?"

"No. Chen claims that he didn't start the fight. But he's always involved. He has to be doing something to start it. If he's suspended…I can't let that happen."

"Shang, did he tell you anything else? Did he tell you why they were fighting?"

"I didn't ask him. That isn't what's important. What's important is that he learn to control himself and not behave this way."

Mulan didn't agree with him about not finding out why from Chen, especially knowing what she knew about him now. But Chen was Shang's responsibility. As much as she wanted to say something, she knew she would be overstepping her boundaries if she started telling him how to raise his brother. She also understood that Shang knew and was used to military discipline. There was no 'why'. Orders were obeyed without question. Everyone behaved as they were expected. And when they were in his camp and fights broke out, it didn't matter who had started it or why the fight had occurred. It just wasn't supposed to happen; they were supposed to behave themselves.

"He wants to learn more Kung-Fu," Mulan commented.

"I know. I wonder if that might help him. I'm thinking about at least starting to teach him to meditate. It may calm him and help him to focus better."

Mulan agreed with him.

"Mulan, I'm sorry all of this is happening in front of you. This is the first time you are ever visiting my family and…"

"It's okay, Shang. I don't mind."

"I didn't think about what a difficult situation I would be bringing you into. Maybe…" he trailed off, a pained expression on his face.

"Shang, I want to be with you. And I like Chen. I know he can be a little unruly, but that doesn't bother me."

Shang embraced her.

"You're really amazing, Mulan."

She smiled at his compliment and threw her arms around him, kissing him.

They spent the rest of the afternoon sitting at the pond and talking. The wedding was to be exactly two months from that day. They would have to plan a time for their families to meet soon. And the rest of the wedding plans needed to be discussed.

They went inside just before dinner. Shang had sent Chen to his room after school. He went there now to tell him to wash up for dinner and come to the table.

Nothing was said about the fight in school during dinner. Grandfather Li and Mulan continued their discussion from the previous night. But she noticed that Chen remained silent throughout dinner and hardly ate.

**xxxxxx**

Shang escorted Mulan to her room and kissed her goodnight, then went to talk with his grandfather in the sitting room.

"I am going to take Mulan home tomorrow. I was thinking that I should talk to her family about them coming to meet you. I don't know if you are well enough to travel there."

"After you talk to them and arrange a time, I will write a letter to them formally inviting them here."

Shang was pleased with that.

"Chen really likes Mulan," Grandfather commented. "And she is really great with him. She actually seems to understand him, which is quite a feat considering how difficult he is."

"Then you like her, Grandfather?"

"She's a lovely girl. Smart too. But understand, Shang, it will not be easy for either one of you when you marry. This is not the way things are done and there are people who will talk. The things they say will not be nice. It will be especially hard on her because she is a woman."

"It will be okay. And she's not afraid of anything."

His grandfather laughed.

"I think Father would have liked her, too," Shang said, thoughtfully.

"Your father would have liked her for himself," he quipped.

"Grandfather," Shang muttered, shaking his head.

**xxxxxx**

Mulan lay on the bed in the guest room after Shang kissed her goodnight and went off to talk to his grandfather and retire for the night.

Mushu hopped out.

"So, it looks like his grandfather is coming around."

Mulan sat up and laughed. "Maybe. I think he was a little shocked that I had read Sun-Tzu. That's not something women usually read."

"Mulan?"

Chen stood in the doorway.

"Hello, Chen. Come on in and sit down." She gestured to the end of the bed and moved to the edge to sit beside him.

"Hi, Mushu," Chen said, smiling at the dragon.

"Hey, kid," Mushu greeted him.

"How are you doing, Chen?" Mulan asked.

Tears began to well up in Chen's eyes.

"Aw, Chen, what's the matter?"

"All the kids in school make fun of me."

"Is that why you had a fight today?"

"Yes."

"Do you want to tell me what happened?"

Chen shrugged. "Everyone in school thinks I'm weird."

"And they make fun of you for it?"

"Yes."

"Oh, I know how that is, Chen. Kids made fun of me because I was different, too."

They were silent for a moment.

"I was only trying to help," Chen began, "I just…" He trailed off, and Mulan saw that he was struggling to try to find a way to explain.

"You just what?"

"Gao was going to climb up this tree. They were daring him. I went and pulled him to stop him from doing it, and he fell when I was pulling him. It looked like I had pushed him down."

"Why did you want to stop him from climbing the tree?"

"He was going to fall from the top branch. I told him to not climb but he and the others just laughed and called me weird. And then he was still going to climb. I had to stop him."

"So, after you pulled Gao and stopped him from climbing the tree, the fight broke out?"

"Yes. He was mad because I had pulled him away from the tree and he fell."

"Did you tell Shang this?"

"No."

"Maybe you should, Chen."

"Why?"

"You don't want to tell him?"

Chen shook his head. After a minute he muttered, "I hate school. I hope they do suspend me so I don't have to go anymore."

Mulan put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Do the kids think you're weird because you warn them about things like what happened with Gao?"

"Yes."

"Oh. Well, you know, Chen, you have a very special gift."

"I do?"

"Yes. You are aware of things that most people aren't."

"Nobody ever believes me when I say anything."

"A lot of people don't understand. If you can, try to remain calm, especially when you're in school. I believe you, Chen. And you can always come and tell me. Okay?"

"I'm glad you're going to be my big sister, Mulan."

"I am, too, Chen. I've never had a brother or a sister."

"You haven't?"

"No. I'm an only child."

Chen hugged her.

"And now, I think you better go back to your room before Shang sees that you're up. He thinks you're in bed sleeping already."

Chen said goodnight to her and darted toward the door, poking his head out to glance up and down the hall before leaving the room.


	5. Victory Banquet

**Chapter 5: Victory Banquet**

A messenger from the Imperial Palace arrived at the Li home the next morning. The message was for Shang. There was to be a banquet at the palace in two weeks to celebrate China's victory and to honor the brave warriors that had fought. Shang and his family were invited.

Shang departed with Mulan to escort her home then. Chen seemed very sad to see her go but she promised him that she would be back very soon. Shang watched as his little brother hugged her. Chen really had bonded with her and he seemed to love her already. It really wasn't a surprise. She was lovely and charming and sweet. She was easy to love.

When they arrived at Mulan's home, they found that a messenger had been there from the Imperial Palace with an invitation for her and her family as well. Fa Zhou noted that the wing where the banquet was being held was not the usual one.

"I think that's because they're still repairing the other part of the palace," Shang told him. "It was destroyed in the fight with Shan-Yu."

"So I heard."

Shang spent the afternoon with the family. The families would be seeing each other at the banquet now, but they decided that they should meet at the Li home for a more intimate meeting as well, and a day was planned.

Mulan came with him to the gate when he was leaving and he told her that he would be back to visit in a few days.

"I may bring Chen."

"That would be fine."

He kissed her goodbye and set off for home.

**xxxxxx**

For the next several days, Shang took Chen outside every day after school and began to teach him to meditate. Chen didn't understand the point at first, but Shang explained that it would help him to focus, which was important in preparing for Kung-Fu training.

"You have to be very focused and in control when you fight. Otherwise it will be easy for your adversary to defeat you."

Once Chen understood that this was preparation for learning more Kung-Fu he was very pleased and bent to the task enthusiastically. Shang led him in meditation every afternoon and began to teach him new Kung-Fu moves. His little brother was delighted and remained in better spirits, much to Shang's relief. Chen even managed to get through the rest of the week with no more incidents at school.

After they had finished a Kung-Fu lesson one day toward the end of the week they lounged on the grass together, cooling down.

"Is Mulan a good Kung-Fu fighter like you, Shang?"

"Mulan is an excellent Kung-Fu fighter, Chen. I'm sure she would be willing to practice with you when she is living here."

"When is she going to visit again?"

"She will be coming here with her family next week. And then all of us will be at the victory banquet at the Imperial Palace right after that. I am going to visit her tomorrow also and if you finish your lessons for school tonight you can come with me."

"Okay!"

Shang smiled as Chen leaped up and ran off toward the house.

**xxxxxx**

The next several days passed quickly. Chen had a good time at the Fa home and Grandma Fa kept him entertained much of the time to allow Mulan and Shang to spend some time alone. Mulan's family came the following week to meet Shang's grandfather. Both she and Shang were nervous about it, but it was actually a nice day and everyone had a pleasant time.

The victory banquet at the Imperial Palace was just a few days after the families had met. Grandfather Li, Grandma Fa and Mulan's parents went in a carriage. Mulan rode Khan and Shang rode on his stallion. Chen was supposed to go in the carriage, but he wanted to be outside with Shang and Mulan. Shang sighed and gave in and let Chen ride on the stallion with him, holding onto his waist.

When they arrived they were led to the wing of the palace that had not been destroyed in the fight. Mulan and Shang were seated together with their families. They were greeted by their former comrades and friends. Mulan talked and joked around with Yao, Ling and Chien-Po when they came over. When they found out that Mulan and Shang were to be married, they congratulated both of them and then began to tease Shang mercilessly once again.

"So, did he at least have more to say to you when he returned the helmet, Mulan?"

"Yes," she answered, grinning at Shang. "He managed to get a few more words out."

"I guess they were the right ones, eh, pretty boy?" said Yao, slapping him on the back.

"Just wait until you end up serving under me again, Yao," Shang answered.

"Hey!" Ling exclaimed. "You made a joke, Captain! Are you alright? Do you need a drink or anything?"

Shang just shook his head. "And that goes for you, too, Ling."

Ling and Yao burst into laughter.

**xxxxxx**

The Emperor sat patiently while his council argued among themselves and with Captain Tang Tien. He listened carefully to what each of them had to say and weighed each of their arguments. There were rumors around the palace about a possible rebel uprising in one of the provinces to the east. Some of the council members dismissed the rumors, while the others were concerned and felt that preventative action should be taken. His most trusted captain was in the meeting also, to listen to the arguments and suggest strategy.

"Maybe we should dispatch a guard to that section," Captain Tang suggested.

"With all due respect, Captain, I think it may be hasty to send soldiers out there based on rumors. It may stir up trouble when there isn't any," Chi Fu replied.

"I agree with Chi Fu," another councilman spoke up. "It is only vague rumors. There is no proof that there is any uprising."

"Perhaps rather than a full guard we should send one or two scouts to that area," Jiang Shen-Li suggested. "They would go unnoticed and could keep an eye out for signs of trouble."

"I agree with Shen-Li," said another councilman. "An inconspicuous scout would not stir up trouble. And we could get the information we need."

"I still say that these are just rumors being spread by gossips and trouble-makers," Chi Fu said.

The Emperor listened to them argue for several more minutes, then raised his hand, gesturing for them to cease. He spoke up.

"You have all made excellent points. I will think this over and make a decision. In the meantime, I have guests downstairs waiting. I would ask you to please go to the hall and greet them until I get there."

He dismissed them and they stood up to leave. The Emperor gestured to Jiang Shen-Li, indicating that he stay behind. When the others had gone and the door of the room was closed behind them, the Emperor beckoned Shen-Li and took him into a hidden room behind a trick door in case someone was listening outside the door to the room.

"What do you think, Shen-Li?"

"I think something is very wrong, your Majesty. I think the rumors of the uprising are a ruse. They are 'clamoring in the east and attacking in the west' to quote an old adage. There may be some truth to the rumors, but it is not the whole story. I believe there is something wrong here in the palace. There is at least one traitor here, and the rumors are being stirred up by that person to distract us from the real danger. There may be rebels in the eastern province that are involved as well, but I believe that your life is in danger from within."

"What are your thoughts, Shen-Li?"

"I will continue to watch for treachery, and I would suggest having a guard here. I can let Captain Tang know."

"Yes. But as you say, there is something wrong here in the palace. No one is to be trusted completely, not even Captain Tang. There needs to be a guard of soldiers from outside the palace, who are not involved in the intrigue and in-fighting here. I would suggest Captain Li. He is here tonight, as are the other soldiers from his regiment."

"General Li's son?"

"Yes. He is brave and honorable like his father and I believe he is very trustworthy."

"You should remain in the hidden rooms like this one until this passes. A guard should be set up as a ruse outside of rooms that you normally inhabit. So that it appears that you are in those rooms, being guarded. If anyone does try to get into those rooms, they will be caught. Also, the preparation of your food needs to be supervised."

The Emperor nodded. "We will talk to Captain Li and his regiment tonight. That includes Fa Mulan. She is a very courageous, brilliant girl. She would make an excellent spy. She may be the best one for the job of scouting out the eastern province."

"Agreed."

The Emperor dismissed his oldest friend and most trusted advisor. Then he readied himself to greet his guests.


	6. New Acquaintances

**Chapter 6: New Acquaintances**

The Emperor greeted both Mulan and Shang and their families warmly. He took an immediate liking to Chen, who was very nervous but seemed to like the venerable old Emperor also.

Chi Fu passed them at one point and Yao remarked, "I thought the Emperor fired him."

"No, he couldn't, remember? He wanted to give the job to Mulan but she turned it down," Chien-Po said.

"You should all quiet down," Shang reprimanded them. "He may be able to hear you."

"What's the matter with your brother?" Chien-Po asked, suddenly. "He looks like he's in agony."

Shang looked at Chen. There was an expression of profound pain on his face and his entire body was rigid. He had his hands pressed to his head and was taking deep breaths like Shang had been showing him, clearly trying to calm himself down.

"Chen, what is it?"

"Too…much," Chen sputtered.

"Too much what?"

Chen didn't answer.

Shang excused himself from the company and took Chen by the arm. "Come on, Chen, let's go outside and get some air before dinner is served."

Chen seized Mulan's arm.

"Do you want Mulan to come, too?"

"Yes."

"Mulan, do you mind?"

"No, not at all."

Shang led Chen out to the palace garden and found a bench. He sat down with Chen and held him. Mulan sat beside them.

Chen was calming down a little now that they were outside.

"What was there too much of, Chen?" Shang asked.

"People."

"Oh, I see. Yes, there are a lot of people in there. I guess you're not used to being around so many people, are you?"

Chen shook his head no.

"Oh, don't worry. No one will hurt you. And you'll get used to it."

"The skinny man..." Chen began. "I don't like him."

"Who? Chi Fu?"

"I think so."

Shang laughed. "No one likes him, Chen."

They were interrupted as Jiang Shen-Li, one of the Emperor's councilman and Captain Tang Tien, his first captain approached.

"Captain Li. Fa Mulan. The Emperor requests that you stay after the banquet. Rooms have been arranged for you to stay overnight. We have asked that the rest of your regiment remain as well, Captain," Captain Tang told them.

"Yes, sir," Shang answered, tightening his grip on Chen who he could feel was beginning to tense up again. He was also trembling now.

When they had left, Mulan turned to him.

"I hope we're not going to war again, Shang."

"So do I."

They sat in silence for a long time. Shang felt Chen's trembling begin to subside finally.

"What do you think, Chen? Dinner will be served soon. Aren't you getting hungry?"

"Yes."

"Ready to go back inside?"

Chen looked a little wary. "Okay."

"If you get scared by all the people when you're in there you can hold my hand. Or Mulan's if I'm not around."

Chen looked at Mulan and she nodded, smiling.

**xxxxxx**

Chen had been too overwhelmed to remain inside where there were so many people. So many images, thoughts and emotions flooded him and pounded against his head that it was impossible to separate anything out. He felt like his head was going to explode. He couldn't shut any of it out and it terrified him.

He had tried to do the meditation exercise that Shang had taught him, but it wasn't working as it had been when they were at home doing it. He'd had to get out of that place.

He wanted to return to the garden that he'd gone to with his brother and Mulan earlier but had forgotten which way it was. He ended up outside in the square and saw a carriage there, a horse hitched to it already. There was something about the carriage that drew him irresistibly to it and he found himself beside it. He climbed in.

The cloistered feel of the carriage calmed him down. He looked around and saw that the carriage was packed with someone's belongings, as if for a trip or a move. His eyes fell upon a wooden toy dragon. He picked it up and had an odd feeling as he touched it. He looked it over, curiously, shuddering as the odd feeling got stronger. He felt uneasy and he dropped the toy dragon as if it was on fire.

He lay down then. He tried to calm himself but he ended up bursting into tears instead. Before he knew it, he'd cried himself to sleep.

**xxxxxx**

Captain Tang and Jiang Shen-Li led Shang, Mulan and the rest of the regiment to the Emperor's council chamber. They bowed before him and he advised them that they were being enlisted to protect the palace due to rumors of a possible rebel uprising in one of the provinces to the east. They would all be reporting to Captain Tang, with Shang as second in command.

"Fa Mulan, you will not be remaining here with the troops. We have another assignment for you that Captain Tang will discuss in detail with you."

Mulan raised her head and looked at him, somewhat stunned. "Yes, your Majesty."

She glanced at Shang. He looked stunned also and extremely concerned.

"Except for Fa Mulan, you will all report to Captain Tang in the main hall tomorrow morning. He will discuss your responsibilities and strategies with you. The servants will show you all to your rooms later on."

They were all dismissed except for Mulan. She and Shang exchanged glances as he left the room with the others.

"Fa Mulan, please go with Captain Tang. He will explain your assignment and then bring you back here for additional preparation."

Mulan followed Captain Tang down the hall and to another room. He explained that she was being sent as a scout to search for signs of truth to the rumors of the uprising. She was to report back directly to him with any information she gathered. He advised the route that he wanted her to take to the eastern province where they believed the trouble to be. He advised her that she was to go on foot, not on horseback, and to look as inconspicuous and unobvious as possible.

"As a woman, you will already be disregarded as a threat. But it may not be a bad idea for you to take the little one with you."

"The little one?" Mulan asked, confused.

"The little boy who was in the garden with you and Captain Li when we came out to talk to you."

Mulan bit her lip, fighting back an urge to yell at him. Was he insane?

"That is Shang's little brother. I don't think he would approve of me taking him along with me."

"It would be a cover for you."

"I appreciate that, Sir, but I believe it is out of my hands."

"Very well. You leave tomorrow morning. Well, good luck to you, Fa Mulan. I will take you back to the Emperor now. He wanted to talk to you."

She followed him back to the Emperor's council chamber. The Emperor dismissed Captain Tang and the door closed behind him. The Emperor silently gestured to Jiang Shen-Li, who went to the door and listened. He turned back and gestured with his head and to Mulan's great surprise, the wall that had appeared solid behind the Emperor was suddenly open. The Emperor beckoned for her to follow him and she found herself in a room inside the wall. Shen-Li came in and pulled the trick door shut.

"Fa Mulan," the Emperor began. "We believe that there is at least one traitor here in the palace. And we believe that the rumors of this so-called uprising are being stirred up to distract us from the real danger. There may be rebels in the eastern province that are involved as well. Captain Li and the other soldiers will be here to protect the palace. You are going out to the province as a spy, scouting for evidence of a possible rebellion in that province. But we will also need you to keep an eye out for any signs of communication or suspicious activities between there and anyone here. You look troubled, Fa Mulan."

"I am very flattered, your Excellency, that you think so much of me to give me such an important assignment. But…are you sure I am the right person for the job? I have never trained to be a spy."

"Shen-Li will talk to you before you go. You will make an excellent spy, Fa Mulan. You are clever, you have common sense, and you know how to be inconspicuous. You passed yourself off as a man for several months and nobody knew. The only reason you were discovered is because you were wounded. You are perfect for the job.

"Shen-Li will be stationed as a spy here in the palace. Any information you obtain is to be given either to him or to me directly; you must not speak of this to anyone else. It is impossible to know at this point who is involved. It could be anyone, even Captain Tang."

Mulan frowned at that.

"What is it?"

"Captain Tang only told me about scouting in the province…"

"Yes, that is the only information he has received. What we are saying here is between the three of us only."

"The thing is, your Majesty…he wanted me to bring Li Chen, Shang's little brother, with me as part of my cover. Is he crazy? I would never endanger that boy's life like that! Or any child's! How could he even suggest such a thing?"

The Emperor looked at Shen-Li.

"Well, he might have seriously thought it would be a cover. Or he might have been trying to set you up to be identifiable. Yes, I believe we need to be very careful about Captain Tang."

"What else did Captain Tang say to you?" Shen-Li asked.

"He told me what route to take to get there and to go on foot."

Shen-Li exchanged a glance with the Emperor.

"It is as you suspected, your Majesty. Fa Mulan, you must be extremely careful. If Captain Tang is indeed involved he probably already contacted his allies and they will be on the lookout for you. I will give you another route to take. And you will be leaving tonight, not tomorrow."

"Will I be able to see Shang before I leave tonight?"

The Emperor looked at Shen-Li who shook his head.

"We really need to get you on your way without anyone knowing."

Mulan was devastated. Her family had already left earlier in the evening. But Shang. She wouldn't be able to see him and say goodbye to him.

"I understand how you feel, Fa Mulan. I know how you and Captain Li feel about one another. But the less he knows, the better. He is brave and honorable and trustworthy, like his father was; but he is going to be working closely with Captain Tang and others here and if he were to inadvertently slip it could prove very dangerous for you."

Mulan bit her lip and swallowed, trying to force back the lump that was beginning to form in her throat.

"And now if you would go with Shen-Li. He will get you traveling clothes and prepare you for your journey tonight. Good luck, Fa Mulan. You have my gratitude and my deepest respect."

Mulan bowed to him and thanked him, then followed Shen-Li. He did not go back out into the outside room, though. He led her down through a labyrinth of tunnels inside the walls of the palace. If she wasn't so upset about Shang she would have appreciated it. But now she was worried, wondering what Shang would think and feel to find her gone, having never said a word to him.

"Hey, baby."

Mulan smiled at Mushu and motioned toward Shen-Li to indicate that she couldn't answer out loud until she was alone.

Shen-Li brought her through a doorway in one of the tunnels and she found herself in another room. He went to the trick door across the room and exited, telling her that he would be back with traveling clothes and further instructions.

"We have a problem, Mulan. Chen is gone."

"What?"

"He's on his way to wherever this family that he is with is going."

"What family? Did they kidnap him?"

"No. He climbed into their carriage and went to sleep."

"What?" Mulan buried her face in her hands. "This can't be happening. Where is Shang? Where is his grandfather? Doesn't anyone realize he's gone?"

Mushu shrugged.

"Why did he do it?" Mulan muttered to herself. "Was he trying to run away?"

"He wanted to get out of the palace."

"Why?"

"Because of all the people. I think the poor kid was picking up the thoughts and emotions of everyone in the room and it made his brain come to a screeching halt. He couldn't handle it. He went outside to get away from it and he went into that carriage because it was quiet."

"Aiyah! Of course!" Poor Chen. And poor Shang and Grandfather Li. They were going to be sick with worry. "Mushu, would you please get to Chen and stay with him? I have to go on this mission. I can't go looking for him. Please just stay with him and see that he's alright. Will you do that?"

"Of course, baby. Cri-Kee's with me, too. I left him to keep an eye on Chen while I came to talk to you."

"Do you know where the carriage is headed?"

"East. Toward the Henan province."

"That's a coincidence. That's where I'm going."

"Hey, maybe you'll be able to catch up on your way there. Isn't that convenient?"

"A little too convenient," Mulan muttered, narrowing her eyes as a suspicious thought crossed her mind. "Thank you for your help, Mushu. If you can, check in with me and let me know where he is."

"You got it, baby. See you soon. And be careful yourself, you hear me?"

She smiled wanly at him. He darted off out of sight.

Shen-Li returned shortly after with clothes for her. He left the room while she changed then came back in. He led her back out into the labyrinth of tunnels. They reached one tunnel and he pointed.

"Keep going straight. The tunnel continues underground and the direction is east. You will come out in the middle of the forest. I will meet you there with Khan."

Mulan did as she was told, feeling uneasy. She was nervous about the mission. She was desperately worried about Chen. And with all the talk of trusting no one she was wondering if Shen-Li was alright after all. The Emperor seemed to trust him. He seemed to be loyal and honorable and very shrewd. She made a silent prayer to the ancestors as she continued through the seemingly endless tunnel, praying for her safety, for Chen's safety and praying that she would be reunited with Shang when this was over and that they could get married in peace.

After what seemed like miles of walking she noticed that the ground in the tunnel was now sloping upward. She came to what appeared to be a dead-end, thinking maybe she'd gone in the wrong direction. But there wasn't a wrong direction. It was a straight tunnel. She went up to the wall that stopped the tunnel so abruptly and pushed. It gave and she pushed it open and stepped out into the forest. As promised, Shen-Li was there with Khan. He bid her good luck and she mounted Khan and headed off, staying off the main paths as he had advised her, riding toward Henan province.

**xxxxxx**

It had been several hours since Shang and his men had met with the Emperor and he was becoming panicked as he stood there with his grandfather, Yao, Ling and Chien-Po.

"Grandfather, have you seen Chen?"

"Isn't he with Mulan?" Ling asked.

"Mulan was with Captain Tang," Shang answered.

"She isn't finished yet? I saw the Captain. There he is."

Sure enough, Captain Tang was across the room. Mulan was not with him.

Shang had an uneasy feeling about everything that was going on. He had come down to bid his family goodbye. But Chen was not there and no one had seen him. And now Mulan was nowhere to be found either. The Emperor had another assignment for her and he had no idea what it was. He felt very concerned for her. And he had an uneasy feeling about everything, including the reason why they were there and why they had received the assignment. Things just didn't feel right. There was more to the situation than they were being told. If there was a rebel uprising somewhere, why were they being stationed at the palace instead of in the place where the so-called uprising was?

They searched frantically for the next hour but no one had seen the little boy anywhere in the palace.

The Emperor and Jiang Shen-Li came out to see what was wrong. Shang explained that his little brother was missing. He felt like he had been punched in the stomach as he caught the glance that the Emperor and his first councilman exchanged. They knew something.

"We will do everything we can to find your brother, Captain Li," said the Emperor.

They turned and went off somewhere.

Shang was terrified for Chen's life. Why wouldn't they tell him what they knew? He saw that his grandfather had his eyes closed and was praying.

Shang's attention was suddenly drawn to a family squabble that was occurring in the hall now. It was a couple and their little girl. The little girl was crying and upset and the father was now beating her. Shang didn't know why the scene distracted him so, given how upset he was over his own predicament. But he felt sorry for the girl. She hadn't done anything except tell her parents that she wasn't feeling well and wanted to stay home.

"You little ingrate! It's always a complaint with you! We are going to visit your aunt, Su-Tan, and you are coming with us," her father scolded, beating her.

Shang watched the couple drag the girl out of the front door of the Imperial Palace and down into the square. There was a carriage waiting there and he watched in shock as they tossed her into it as if they were tossing an object. Then the woman mounted the horse that was hitched to it and the man got on his own horse along side of it. They set off and disappeared from view. He found himself staring after the carriage, feeling an odd premonition. He didn't know what it was and he shook it off. He had his own situation to worry about and that was more important than this family. He couldn't believe he was even paying them any mind when his own little brother was missing.

Shang closed his eyes. "Ancestors, please," he prayed softly. "Please watch over Chen, wherever he is, and see that he is returned to us, safe and well. _Please_."


	7. The Xin Family

**Chapter 7: The Xin Family**

Chen woke up, feeling that the carriage he was in was moving.

It was light out already. He sat up and looked around, trying to see where he was. They were in the middle of a forest and there was no sign of the Imperial Palace.

"Uh oh," he muttered.

"Who are you?"

Chen looked to his left and saw that there was a little girl in the carriage with him. He didn't know what to say.

"It's okay. I never have anyone to play with. I'm glad you're here."

"I'm Li Chen."

"I'm Xin Su-Tan. Su. How old are you?"

"Eight."

"Me, too."

"Where are we going?"

"I don't know. The same place we go all the time."

"You don't know where it is?"

"No."

"How do you know you're in the same place."

"I recognize the people. And some of the places."

"Why do you go there? To visit?"

"I don't know. My father tells everyone we are going to visit an aunt who is sick. But it's not true."

Chen looked at her quizzically. "Really? Why would he lie?"

"I don't know. I don't care. I'm sick of doing this. They always make me go. And they always take Shio away from me for a long time."

"Who is Shio?"

The little girl turned and searched for something. She came up with the same wooden toy dragon he'd seen the night before. Chen looked at it uneasily.

"Why do they take him away from you?"

She shrugged. "They say they are showing it to people. They always bring him back, but after a long time."

The wagon stopped and they heard her father's voice.

"Quick, hide." She took a huge pile of blankets and threw them over Chen so he wouldn't be seen. The door to the carriage opened.

"Come and eat, Su-Tan."

Su-Tan obeyed her father and Chen was left alone in the carriage. He was hungry, too. He would have to ask Su-Tan to get him something next time.

"Hey, kid."

"Mushu!"

"Mulan is on her way, coming in this direction. She asked me to watch over you until she could find you. How are you doing, kid?"

"Okay. I have a new friend, Su."

"Su?"

"Su-Tan."

"Your family is very worried about you, Chen. And so is Mulan."

"I didn't mean for this to happen. I fell asleep."

"I know, kid. But don't you worry. I'll be here with you the whole time. And I've got a lucky cricket with me, too."

Chen grinned with delight at the cricket. "He was at the house, too!"

"Yep. He comes with me wherever I go. He's my good friend."

Mushu hid in Chen's sleeve when Su-Tan returned. She had food for Chen with her.

"Thanks."

She watched him eat.

"I'll make sure I keep bringing you food."

"Okay. Thank you."

She picked up her wooden toy dragon Shio again and held him.

"You're really pretty, Su-Tan."

"Thank you," she answered, shyly.

Chen noticed something at the bottom of Shio. "What is that?"

"What?"

Chen pointed to the bottom of the toy. She turned it over and looked.

"What are you talking about?"

Chen reached out and touched the dragon, gingerly, afraid that the feeling he'd had the night before would return. It did return. But he pressed the tiny, odd-looking latch in the wood and the bottom of the dragon opened.

They both gasped.

"Maybe there's a treasure inside!" Su-Tan whispered excitedly.

She reached in and pulled something out and the two of them looked at it in disappointment.

"Oh, it's just paper," she said, pouting. "I thought it would be something good like a jewel or something."

"What does it say?"

"I don't know. I can't read. Can you?"

Chen took the paper to see if he could read it. He had that same odd feeling as he touched it. He dropped the paper and shook his head.

"I don't know what it says."

There were voices outside of the carriage and Su-Tan picked the paper back up and shoved it back inside Shio. They fumbled with Shio then, trying to close the bottom back up. The voices got closer.

"Quick, Chen! Hide!" she whispered.

Chen took the dragon from her and hid under the blankets again, fiddling with it until he finally got the bottom closed. Then he lay there and listened to the voices outside.

They were talking about a scout from Chang'an. He heard Su's father telling them that she was on foot and had left that morning. Another voice spoke about setting up an ambush.

Chen gasped, knowing when he heard 'she' that it was Mulan that they were talking about. "Mushu," he whispered. "What's an ambush?"

"An attack."

"You have to warn her."

"I will, Chen. But don't you worry. The information that these people have is wrong. Mulan left last night, not this morning. And she is coming by a different route and not on foot. I'm going to leave Cri-Kee to look out for you while I'm gone. I'll be back as soon as I can."


	8. Forming a Plan

**Chapter 8: Forming a Plan**

"Any news of Captain Li's little brother, Shen-Li?"

"I'm afraid not, your Majesty."

"I fear that Captain Tang may have had some other motive for asking Fa Mulan to take him with her."

"At this point, we don't even know where to begin to look. But I will keep my eyes and ears open for any clue. What do you want to do about Tang right now?"

"Let him be. As far as we know, he is our only link to the boy. And I do not believe that he is master minding whatever plot is afoot here. There is someone else that he is willing to answer to. We need to weed out who it is before we dispatch with Tang."

**xxxxxx**

Mulan guided Khan through the forest quietly. She found ground that was damp and stuck to those parts of the forest so that his trotting wouldn't be audible and she had decided to travel at night and into the early dawn during her journey.

As the day came up, she found a place in the forest that was thick with trees and rather dark. She got Khan fed then hid him in a clump of vegetation. Then she climbed up one of the trees with thick branches and slept for a few hours.

When she woke up in the early evening Mushu had joined her.

"I found Chen. The family he's with is in on this whole thing. Their name is Xin. There's a man, a woman and their little girl. We heard them talking about setting up an ambush for you. But of course, you're traveling a different route."

"How's Chen doing?"

"Fine. Cri-Kee's with him. And the little girl is his new friend."

Mulan laughed. Then she became serious as she turned a thought over in her mind.

"What is the woman dressed like?"

"Like you. A black cloak with a hood. She's about your size, too."

"Good."

"You have a plan?"

"Possibly. I have to think it through more, though. How was the man dressed?"

"Black hooded cloak."

"Was he large? Small?"

"Medium."

"Can you tell me anything else, Mushu?"

"The little girl has a wooden toy dragon. Chen found that it had a false bottom in it. That kid is really something else. He touched the thing and got one of his eerie feelings from it."

"Was there anything inside?"

"The kids found a piece of paper. They couldn't read it, though, and they were disappointed that it wasn't a treasure. But according to what the little girl told Chen, the family goes to this place all the time. Supposedly to visit a relative. It's a lie though. The little girl said that her parents just disappear with the wooden dragon in the town."

"That poor little girl," Mulan murmured to herself. "They're using her. This family is carrying the messages back and forth."

"I know. Do you want me to get the paper and bring it to you?"

"No. If the girl's parents happen to go to retrieve it and it isn't there they will know something is up. And the little girl may get in trouble."

She was silent for a moment, deep in thought. Then she finally spoke.

"Mushu, I know that I am the only one who can see and hear you since you are my guardian, except for Chen who we know is unusual. Everyone else can't see or hear you."

"Right."

"Can you make someone else see and hear you?"

"I don't know. I never tried. Who do you want me to make see me?"

"Shang. He should be here to help."

"He's supposed to be at the palace, though, guarding the Emperor."

"There are other soldiers there. Besides, I will need him if this plan that I'm coming up with is going to work. I will wait here hidden, but close to the road so I can keep an eye out for when the Xin family returns this way. If you can, bring Shang here. Get him a hooded black cloak that will fit him so that he looks like the girl's father. If you are able to get him to see you and hear you, explain about the Xin family, the wooden dragon with the papers and that I am here. Do not mention Chen yet."

Mushu looked at her.

"The village is a week away on horseback. That gives us almost two weeks before they come back this way."

"Are you sure you don't want me to tell Shang about Chen?"

"Yes."

"Do you mind if I ask why? He's already distraught about Chen. At least if he knows, he won't be in the dark anymore."

"But he might be more upset that Chen ended up in the middle of this. No. Don't say anything yet. As soon as the right moment comes and Chen is safe, I will let Shang know that he is okay. That is it."

"Alright," Mushu sighed. "Now, what do you want me to do if I can't make him see or hear me?"

"Maybe you can do it subconsciously?"

Mushu scowled at her.

"Well, I don't know. I'm not an immortal. But a lot depends on this, Mushu. We need his help. We may need more help, possibly. If the rumors of the rebels are true, they may be coming with reinforcements. Whatever you do, find a way to get Shang here."

**xxxxxx**

A week had passed already. Shang was second in command to Captain Tang. He already disliked Tang intensely. At first he thought that maybe it was because he wasn't used to being second in command now and felt resentful. But on second thought he knew it was more than that. There was something about the man that was not to be trusted.

Chen and Mulan had both completely disappeared the night of the banquet and Shang was beside himself with worry. It had been so crowded in the hall and Chen had managed to disappear without anyone noticing. He couldn't fathom where Chen had wandered off to and he imagined the worst, especially after the look he'd seen pass between the Emperor and his number one council member.

Grandfather had stayed in the palace and went home the next day. Shang told him that as soon as he heard anything he would send word.

He knew Mulan had been given another assignment, and it was discussed with her alone. He had no idea what it was or where it was, but realized that she had most likely gone already. He couldn't believe that she would just leave like that without saying anything to him. But he realized with an uneasy feeling that maybe she'd had no choice. He felt a sickening sensation in the pit of his stomach as he thought of that. But at least he knew she could take care of herself.

Chen couldn't. He was only eight years old. He had tried to speak to Captain Tang about going to look for Chen, but Captain Tang merely apologized and said that it wasn't possible. All men were needed at the palace. Shang didn't argue with that; he'd never think of it. He'd been taught all of his life that his duty and his country were more important than his own personal problems.

Shang buried his face in his hands, sick with worry as he thought about Chen.

**xxxxxx**

They arrived in the village after a week. Chen hid under the blankets again when Su's parents came to take Shio. Su hopped out of the carriage then and watched her parents disappear. Then she coaxed Chen to come out and they walked to the river together to go swimming. Su stripped off her clothes and jumped into the water. She turned and beckoned to Chen. Chen waited on the bank hesitantly.

"Come on. What are you waiting for?"

Chen hesitated for another moment. Then he stripped and jumped in after her. She swam toward him and splashed him in the face. He began to giggle and splashed her back. The splashing fight continued until they finally got tired of it.

"I like you, Chen."

Chen grinned. "Me, too."

Su began to float on her back. "This is the most fun I get to have. When my parents go with Shio and I can go swimming."

"How long are they going to be?"

"I don't know."

They swam for a long time, laughing and playing in the water.

**xxxxxx**

Xin Shen-Shu and Xin Jia-Nin entered the small room where the group was gathered and set the wooden dragon down on the table in the middle of the room. The leader acknowledged him and opened the bottom of the dragon, pulling out the paper. He read it and smiled.

"It will be just three days, my friends, and then we move out. Next week at this time, there will be chaos in the capital and we will be able to move in and put our own leader in place."

"A scout has been sent from Chang'an and an ambush has been set up along the road between there and here."

"Very good. You and Jia-Nin will stay overnight. I will have a message for you to bring back to Chang'an tomorrow. And the rest of us will be two days behind you."

**xxxxxx**

Chen noticed that Su-Tan's parents were back at the carriage. He pointed and she whirled around. Then she hurried out and got dressed.

"Are you going back to the Imperial City now?"

"I guess so. Maybe tomorrow. Sometimes we stay here. Do you want to come to the Imperial City?"

"I have to, Su. My family is there. They don't know where I am."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"If we're leaving, I'll leave the door open so you can come back in. You may have to wait until we're already moving. If you see us walking away, it means we're staying here overnight."

Chen got out and dressed, then headed toward the carriage. He saw that Su-Tan was being led off somewhere to an inn by her parents. He climbed into the carriage and prepared to spend another night there.

He began to feel a little sad, but cheered up as he saw Cri-Kee come out of hiding to talk to him.

Cri-Kee was a little difficult to talk to, since he chirped in his own language and did not speak his language like Mushu did. But Chen had a sense of what Cri-Kee was saying, and he passed the evening enjoying his talk with the sweet little cricket.

**xxxxxx**

"Chen?"

"Hi, Su."

"Here, I brought you breakfast. I'm sorry I couldn't get you dinner last night. I couldn't get away from my parents. But I brought you lots of food now. Here, I got you water, too."

Chen thanked her and ate ravenously, then gulped the water she'd brought him.

"Thanks, Su." He leaned over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

She touched her cheek, looking surprised, then smiled.

They both stopped as the sound of voices got closer outside of the carriage.

Chen hid under the blankets as Su's father came back to give her Shio. He shut the door then. After a minute the carriage began to move and they settled down. Su picked up Shio and immediately opened the bottom now that she knew the dragon opened. She reached in and pulled out paper still.

"I guess it's different paper," she said, disappointedly.

"It is."

"Can you try to read it?"

"I'll try."

Chen took the paper and tried to see if he recognized anything.

"Chi Fu," he read.

"What's that?"

"That's who the letter is addressed to."

"Who is he?"

"He lives in the palace. I think I saw him at the party. He's a bad man."

"Oh, really?"

"Well, my brother says nobody likes him."

They put the paper back into Shio and closed the bottom back up.


	9. The Dream

**Chapter 9: The Dream**

Shang sat with Yao, Ling and Chien-Po at dinner as usual. He didn't feel hungry; he was too preoccupied. But he numbly went through the motions of eating and going about his normal routine anyway.

His three friends and comrades could see how distraught and grief-stricken he was but there was nothing they could say and nothing they could do to help the situation.

Chien-Po merely told the captain that he was praying day and night for Chen's safety. Shang patted his shoulder in grateful acknowledgement.

Shang retired early once again, exhausted and wishing to be alone. His nights alternated between complete sleeplessness and deep, exhausted sleep. Fortunately, tonight was one of the latter nights. He practically fell into bed and sank into deep, oblivious slumber.

He began to stir before dawn as he thought he heard a voice in his room. He still felt sleepy and his eyelids felt too heavy to open.

"Shang."

Shang lay there, half-asleep still, his eyes remaining closed.

"Hmm?"

"Shang, wake up. I need to talk to you."

Shang turned onto his side, toward the voice, and his eyelids fluttered open. He blinked. The sun had just started to rise and the room was still dark. But he could make out what looked like the curved figure of a small dragon. He blinked again. The figure seemed to be coming toward him.

"Shang, Mulan needs your help."

"Mulan?" he repeated, blinking at the small outline of the figure that seemed to be talking to him.

"She is waiting in the forest. But there is more to this. There is a plot against the Emperor and you must get to her. She will explain the situation and her plan."

Shang's eyelids closed again. "I'm dreaming," he murmured.

"Look, it doesn't matter whether you're dreaming or not, Shang, this is a matter of life and death! There is more going on than you have been told by Captain Tang. You must get to Mulan. Follow the road toward the Henan province."

"The Henan province," he repeated.

"Yes. But stay off the road. There is an ambush set up there. Go through the forest on foot, staying off the paths. Be in full armor, but cover yourself with the long black cloak that I'm leaving for you. It is part of Mulan's plan. She's waiting for you in the forest there.

"I don't know if you will be able to see me, Shang, so I left clues for you. Look in the trees, but above eye level. I left a trail of small bright blue pieces of cloth in the leaves of the trees along the way between where she is and here. The cloth is from the dress that she was wearing at the banquet the other night. Okay, Shang? And the tree where she is waiting has an unusually thick trunk and thick branches. You must go as quickly as possible. Have you got all of that, Shang? Oh, please tell me you've got all of that."

"Yes," Shang mumbled. Then he drifted back into slumber.

Mushu groaned as he looked at the sleeping captain.

"Oh, man! I hope this works, Mulan," he muttered. "And I hope he remembers everything I just told him."

**xxxxxx**

The sun was almost risen when Shang woke again a short time later and he sat up blinking, remembering the strange dream he'd had of a voice in his room. The voice had been male and had known his name. And he had been dreaming of a figure of a small dragon in front of him.

He glanced around. The room was lighter now and his gaze fell on the desk in the room. There was a large piece of black cloth spread out over it. A cloak.

Shang stared at it in disbelief for a moment. He got out of bed and walked over to the desk, picking up the black cloak. He was sure it had been a dream. Who would have been in his room talking to him and leaving him this cloak? He remembered the outline of the small dragon. Had he been hallucinating?

"Maybe I'm going mad," he muttered to himself. It was certainly possible that he was going mad with grief and worry over Chen.

Still, there it was. The black cloak that the voice had mentioned. If that part was real, the rest of it must somehow be real, too.

He remembered the voice saying something about a plot against the Emperor. Something about Captain Tang. And Mulan. She knew something about what was going on. She was in the forest, along the road toward the Henan province. He remembered that. And that was where the rebel uprising was believed to be starting. As strange and unreal as this all seemed, somehow it made sense. And wherever she was he had to go to her.

He had to report to Captain Tang for the day. He decided he would leave after dark, when no one would see him.

He knew that he would be in trouble for leaving his post, and he knew that his duty to his country came first. But if it was true and there was a plot against the Emperor, then his duty was to try to find out about it and help to prevent it.

He was preoccupied the whole day, thinking about his dream and trying to remember the details. Something about blue cloth from Mulan's dress in the trees.

And that she knew what the situation was and already had a plan.


	10. Reunions

**Chapter 10: Reunions**

Mushu finally showed up that evening.

"Okay, Mulan, Shang is on his way."

"Was he able to see you?"

"I'm not sure. But he heard me. I spoke to him when he was half asleep. He thinks he was dreaming. But he is on his way, so he seems to have placed stock in the dream. I left him the black cloak and he's wearing it over his armor."

"And you told him to stay off of the road and off of the forest path?"

"Done."

"Would you talk to him again the same way tonight?"

"For what?"

"To let him know that Chen is alright. But without telling him where he is. If it worked once, hopefully it will work again."

"I'll try it."

"You left the pieces of the dress in the leaves of the trees like I said to leave a trail?"

"Done. And he knows about that."

"Good."

"I'll talk to the captain tonight and then go back to Chen."

"Okay. When the Xin family is getting close to our position come back then and let me know."

"You got it."

"Thanks, Mushu."

**xxxxxx**

Mulan climbed up into the tree with the thick trunk and branches that had been her bed and look-out post as she heard the rustle of the brush behind her. She peered down, trying to see in the darkness.

"It's Shang," said Mushu.

"Shang," she said, softly. She climbed down the tree.

"Mulan!"

They embraced and kissed passionately.

"Oh, Mulan," he murmured, his lips brushing against her hair. "I didn't know what happened to you."

"I'm sorry, Shang. They made me leave immediately. I wanted to talk to you before I left but they said I couldn't."

"I know. I figured that's what happened. But I was still so worried." He squeezed her so tightly she could hardly breathe.

"Shang, I'm so glad you're here."

"Mulan. Chen is missing. He's been missing since the night of the banquet. No one knows where he is."

Mulan held him, heartbroken as she saw how anguished and distraught he was, and tried to comfort him. She glanced up at Mushu.

"I'll say something to him tonight when he is sleeping," Mushu assured her.

Mulan gestured to the tree. "This is where I've been sleeping and keeping a lookout. I know you're frantic and upset. But I have a lot to tell you."

"I know. It's odd. I was having the strangest dream about it this morning. That's how I knew to come here. And then…this black cloak was left for me. I can't imagine who would have come into my room and spoken to me. I thought it was…it looked like…"

"What?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. It was just a dream."

"Were you able to follow my trail?"

"The pieces of cloth. I couldn't see the color because it was too dark. But I could see the cloth in the leaves. I gathered them all just in case someone else tried to follow them. There's no longer a trail."

"Very clever, Captain," she said, grinning.

"Anyone could have found you, though. Someone could have come before me…"

She shook her head. "Not unless they knew what to look for. That's why the pieces of cloth were left above eye level. No one would be looking up at them unless they knew to look up."

Shang put his arms around her waist and kissed her again. "You are the smartest person I've ever met, Mulan."

She laughed. Then she became serious and told him about what the Emperor and Shen-Li had told her after everyone else was gone. She told him about Captain Tang. And she told him about the Xin family and how they were carrying messages back and forth between someone in the Henan Province and someone in the Imperial Palace.

"I felt like something was wrong all this time," Shang told her. "The whole assignment that the rest of us had seemed strange. And I knew Tang wasn't to be trusted."

She told him her plan as to how they could stop the Xin family, get the message that was on its way back to the palace and get it into the hands of the Emperor.

Shang thought it was a good plan. She told him that she expected the Xin family to be approaching their position in a few days.

"We should take turns being on the lookout until they arrive," Shang mused.

"Agreed."

Shang couldn't fathom how she had obtained all of the information that she had. She couldn't tell him about Mushu or Chen. So she just advised him that a lot of information had come from Shen-Li, who was keeping watch in the palace, and the rest had come from her own spying. Part of that was true anyway.

"I guess you can't say anymore."

"No. I can't."

**xxxxxx**

"What is it, Captain Tang?" Chi Fu asked as the captain entered the room shutting the door behind him and indicating that they speak quietly in case someone was listening outside the door.

"Captain Li is gone."

"Really?"

"Yes. He did not report to his post this morning and he is not in his room."

"Well, well. This is a development. My advice is that you should put out a warrant for his arrest the moment he is sighted. Set up checkpoints at all entrances to the city and give orders to all of your guards to arrest Captain Li on sight."

"He has probably left the city. He wouldn't be coming back."

"He'll be back. I am sure he went to find that creature."

"What?" Captain Tang stared at him in confusion.

"Fa Zhou's daughter. They will both be back."

"We should tell the Emperor…"

"No. Tell him nothing. I am sure those two will be trying to get to the Emperor. You must see to it that they get nowhere near him."

"Do you think either of them know something?"

"I don't know. But we must take precautions. Besides, I have my own personal wish to see those two dead as well as the Emperor. Even if they know nothing."

"Captain Li's little brother is missing as well."

"Really? Now _that's_ an interesting development."

"He may be with Fa Mulan. When we sent her out to scout in the Henan Province I had suggested that she take him as part of her cover. She declined and said she couldn't. Perhaps she had a change of mind and took him with her after all."

"We should try to find him first. He will make good bait to get Captain Li back here if he doesn't come on his own."

**xxxxxx**

Mulan sat in the tree and peered out toward the road, taking her turn to keep watch. It was the middle of the day already and Mushu had gone back to Chen several hours earlier. He had spoken to Shang as he slept again, reassuring him that Chen was alive and well. Shang had just mumbled incoherently in response, his eyes remaining closed.

Shang was dozing again now, stretched out on the thick branch to her left and leaning up against the trunk of the tree. He seemed to be exhausted.

'He's probably been up every night worrying about Chen,' she thought.

She felt guilty about him having to be so frantic, and she felt that maybe the predicament Chen was in was partly her fault. Perhaps if she had told Shang about Chen's gift, things would have turned out differently.

She knew there was no basis for her to feel this way, but she did nonetheless; and it had made her hesitant about telling Shang about Chen's whereabouts and inadvertent involvement in all of this. She didn't feel that she could begin to explain it to him now. Not until Chen was reunited with him.

She reached out and touched Shang's cheek gently. At least now he looked peaceful and contented as he slept. After a moment she forced herself to turn away from him and keep to her lookout.

**xxxxxx**

Xin Shen-Shu stopped his horse as he saw a couple of his men step out from their hiding places along the road toward Chang'an. When they realized that it was him they lowered their weapons.

"We have been watching this road for over a week. There has been no woman walking on this road from Chang'an."

Xin Shen-Shu narrowed his eyes, suspiciously. "Either someone in the palace is suspicious and gave us false information to distract us, or that scout figured out that we were here and didn't fall into our trap.

"You and your men remain here. Our forces are two days behind us and will be passing this way on their way to Chang'an. You will join them when they arrive and continue to the Imperial City with them."

The two men went back to their hiding places along the road and the Xin family continued on toward Chang'an.

**xxxxxx**

Mushu finally showed up again when Mulan was on her watch one night.

"The Xin family is camping about six miles down the road from here. They will be leaving in the morning."

"How is Chen?"

"Upset. He is worried about Shang. He thinks someone is out to harm him."

"Well, I'm sure Captain Tang and other people are planning to arrest him for leaving the city."

"And he thinks someone there is planning to harm you."

Mulan nodded. "Alright. I'll think of something."

"I'll go back to Chen. When we're approaching tomorrow I'll yell out to you."

"Okay. We'll be right by the road. Mushu, make sure Chen knows to stay quiet no matter what and to stay hidden when we ambush the carriage."

Mushu nodded then disappeared again.

Mulan went to Khan who had been with her all of this time. She fed and watered him and prepared him for his journey. She spoke softly to him and explained as best she could that she needed him to go on ahead to Chang'an without her.

He understood her somehow, as he always did. She ripped a piece of cloth from her clothing, made a small cut in her finger and let it bleed on the cloth, then lodged the bloody cloth in his reins. Then she sent him off for Chang'an. She hoped that it would look like she had disappeared and that her horse had just showed up, returning to the city alone; and that it would fool whoever wanted to harm her long enough for her to get to the Emperor first.

**xxxxxx**

Mulan waited behind the trees alongside of the road as Mushu called out to her. The carriage would pass her first. Shang was waiting further along the road.

As soon as the carriage passed her, she leaped out and ran toward it. The door had been left open by Chen and she caught up to the carriage and leaped in, leaving the door open.

Chen's eyes widened when he saw her and he was about to speak, but she covered his mouth and whispered for him to stay quiet. She glanced at the little girl that Chen was with. She was asleep now, thankfully. With any luck, she wouldn't see what they were about to do with her parents.

"Chen," Mulan said softly. "This is very important. You must stay hidden and quiet, no matter what happens, no matter what you hear, until I tell you otherwise. Okay?"

Chen nodded.

"And don't worry. Everything will be alright. I know Su-Tan is your friend. I promise, she won't be hurt and you won't be hurt. Right now, I want you to stay with her and hide yourself and her. Keep her hidden, even if she screams, okay?"

Chen looked confused for a moment, but then an expression of understanding crossed his face. Mulan knew that he had read her mind and knew exactly what was going to happen next. He grinned and crawled over to Su-Tan, pulling a pile of blankets over both of them.

"You know what to do, Mushu?"

"Cri-Kee's going to do it. Go ahead, Cri-Kee. Do your stuff. And make sure it's Su-Tan you go to, not Chen."

Cri-Kee chirped, then hopped over to the pile of blankets and disappeared underneath. A moment later, Su-Tan screamed.

Outside, Xin Shen-Shu and Xin Jia-Nin stopped their horses at the sound of the scream and Mulan leaped out of the carriage as soon as she felt it stop, closing the door quietly.

"Su-Tan!" the man shouted, angrily.

The woman dismounted from her horse. "I'll go to her."

"You better, because I'm going to kill her if I go back there. She's holding us up."

As the man turned to watch his wife go, Shang leaped out and lunged toward the man, taking hold of his horse's reins with one hand and pointing his sword at the man's stomach with his other hand.

"Dismount, if you please."

The man narrowed his eyes.

"Dismount now, while there is still breath in you," Shang repeated.

The man obeyed. He made a sudden move to try to disarm Shang, but Shang had anticipated his move. He had already flipped his sword in the air, catching it by the blade, and he slammed the hilt into the man's head, knocking him unconscious.

Meanwhile, Mulan had no trouble knocking out Jia-Nin. She opened the carriage door and went in, grabbing some rope. She tied Jia-Nin up, then went to Shang who was standing over the prone body of Shen-Shu. They tied him up as well. Then they loaded both of them into the carriage.

"I'm putting gags on them so they can't scream out," Mulan said, taking two sashes from their robes. "Wait up front in case anyone comes. I'll be right there and we can go."

The moment Shang had gone, Mulan pulled the pile of blankets off of Chen and Su-Tan and threw them over Su-Tan's parents, hiding them before she saw them. She turned back to the two kids and smiled in amusement as she saw them with their arms around each other. Chen had a little girlfriend already.

Su-Tan looked nervous when she saw Mulan, but Chen whispered to her that Mulan was his big sister.

"Chen, where is the dragon?"

Chen pointed to it, directing her to the latch at the bottom. She opened it and pulled the paper out.

She gestured for them to be quiet, then left the carriage, closing the door behind her.

She joined Shang in front. He was waiting by Shen-Shu's horse. He smiled as she approached.

"They had another message to bring to the city from the Henan province," she said. She held the paper out so they could both read it.

_Chi Fu -_

_Received latest message from you. Moving out in two days. Xin family already left today with this message. We will arrive a week from when we leave and will be prepared for your orders_

_- Bao_

"We have to get this to the Emperor," Shang gasped.

They pulled the hoods of their black cloaks over their heads so they could pass themselves off as the Xin couple. Then Shang mounted Shen-Shu's horse and Mulan mounted Jia-Nin's horse and they headed off for the Imperial City.

**xxxxxx**

"Any developments out there yet, soldier?"

"Only that Fa Mulan's horse showed up in the city and she wasn't with it. We found a piece of cloth with blood on it though. You said that Xin Shen-Shu was arranging an ambush for her. It must have been successful, Captain Tang."

"Maybe," he replied. "Or she may be more clever than we thought. It could be a trick. Continue to keep an eye out for her. Bring her to Chi Fu when you find her."

"Yes, sir."

"What about Captain Li?"

"Nothing yet, but we have checkpoints set up at all entrances. The guards are searching every carriage that comes to the entrances and we are stopping and questioning everyone on foot and horseback that enters the city."


	11. Back to Chang'an

**Chapter 11: Back to Chang'an**

It was dark already. Shang and Mulan were approaching the edge of the city from the east and they were now able to see that there was a guard at the entrance, searching all of the carriages as they reached the outer walls. They were still hidden by the forest.

Mulan stopped and dismounted from Jia-Nin's horse and Shang followed suit when he saw her.

"Shang, they're probably looking for you," she said, softly.

Shang nodded. "I know. They may not recognize me with the way I'm dressed, but if they search the carriage and find the Xins…"

"I'm going to check to make sure the Xins are hidden. If we're lucky they won't be too thorough in their search and we'll get through as we are."

She went back and got into the carriage. Only Chen and Su-Tan were visible. Chen smiled at Mulan and she gestured for him to stay quiet. Then she turned to Mushu and spoke to him in a whisper.

"Mushu, get Chen away from here. Take him and go this way in the forest. You will see a large tree there with an odd knot sticking out of the trunk, about one hundred yards from the palace. Go there with him and keep him safe. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"You got it."

She turned to Chen. "Go with Mushu. And stay quiet. I'll be with you soon."

She got out with Chen and Mushu and pointed Mushu in the right direction in the forest, glancing back at Shang to make sure he didn't see Chen. He was busy watching the entrance to the city.

Mulan closed the door of the carriage quietly and walked back to Shang.

"They look like they're being very thorough," Shang said quietly.

Mulan thought for a minute. "I have another idea. I don't know if you're going to like it, though."

"What?"

"You can hide underneath the carriage. Grab onto the bottom and keep yourself off the ground while we ride in. They would make you take your hood off to see your face and they would search inside the carriage, so you can't hide there. But hopefully it wouldn't occur to them that anyone would be riding underneath."

Shang just stared at her.

"What?" she said, puzzled by his stare.

"Where do you get these ideas?"

"What? It's not that strange."

"No. But it's not something everyone would think of."

"So. What do you think?"

"I think it's the best way for me to get into the city unseen. I'm just not sure if I'll fit under there without scraping the ground the whole way."

"Here," she handed him the dispatch to Chi Fu. "Just in case they detain me for any reason, you can get to the Emperor or Shen-Li as soon as it's clear."

He put the dispatch in his waistband. He sent Shen-Shu's horse off in the direction away from the city, then he lay on the ground beside the carriage and slid underneath. She leaned down and watched as he grabbed hold of one of the wooden bars across the bottom and suspended himself above the ground.

She stood up and mounted Jia-Nin's horse. She began to move forward, slowly. She went a few feet like that, then dismounted and went back and knelt down, looking under the carriage at Shang.

"How is it under there when we're moving?"

"Oh, just great."

She laughed. "I'll go as slow as I can so you don't get dragged under."

She went back and mounted, then went forward to the entrance to the Imperial City. Two guards gestured for her to pass through, then stopped her and approached.

"Dismount, please," one guard said. "Remove your hood."

She obeyed, silently.

"Who are you and what is your purpose here?"

"I am Xin Jia-Nin. I am traveling with my daughter. We are here to join my husband, Xin Shen-Shu."

"Xin Shen-Shu," said the other guard. "Oh, yes, he works for Captain Tang."

"Yes, sir."

"Very well. We will need to search your carriage. There is an enemy of the Emperor who may be hiding there. Then you may go forward."

As the two guards turned to go, she unharnessed Jia-Nin's horse from the carriage and let it wander away. Then she hurried to the other side of the carriage and lay down on the ground. Shang was no longer there. He had probably gotten out from under the carriage while the guards were busy talking to her, and hopefully was on his way to the palace with the dispatch. She slid underneath the carriage and grabbed the wooden bar, hooking her legs on a bar at the other end and suspending herself above the ground, waiting as she heard the door to the carriage open.

There were a few moments of silence as the guards searched the carriage. Then she heard one of them exclaim, "What the…quick, help me untie them and take off the gags."

The next voice she heard was Xin Shen-Shu's. "Get to Captain Tang and tell him that Fa Mulan and some man are both on the way into the palace."

"The man must be Captain Li," one guard said.

"The woman is here," the other guard said.

"Uh, no, it looks like she's gone, too."

"Hurry!" Shen-Shu urged. "They're going to kill the Emperor! You must get to Captain Tang!"

Mulan heard the two guards call out to their comrades at the eastern entrance and then heard them run off.

Then she saw Shen-Shu's and Jia-Nin's feet.

"We have to get to Captain Tang and Chi Fu and tell them that they have the dispatch."

"Your horse is gone!" Jia-Nin exclaimed. "And my horse has been unharnessed."

Shen-Shu cursed.

"I'm going on your horse so I can get to Captain Tang and Chi Fu. Take Su-Tan and go into the forest and wait for me."

Mulan eased herself back to the ground and slid out from under the carriage. Then she slipped off the cloak and shoved it under the carriage. She peered around the carriage at the entrance to the city. The guards had all abandoned their post to chase after her and Shang.

'Some competent guard they are,' she thought to herself.

She nonchalantly exited the city, then ran into the forest to the tree where Mushu was waiting with Chen. The exit from the secret tunnel that she had come out of two weeks before was at that tree. And she needed to make sure Jia-Nin didn't find Chen in the forest.

She knew Shang had gone off to get to the Emperor. But everyone was still looking for him and now Shen-Shu was going to alert Captain Tang and Chi Fu.

She found Chen and Mushu.

"I have to get into the palace to help the Emperor."

"Mulan, they're going to hurt Shang," Chen whimpered.

"Not if I can help it, Chen."

"I want to come with you, Mulan. Don't leave me out here. They're going to find me."

"Who's going to find you?"

Chen was becoming extremely agitated. "Don't leave me out here. I can help."

She sighed. "Alright, Chen. But you must listen to everything I tell you, okay?"

"Okay."

She found the hidden entrance and went into the tunnel with Chen and Mushu.

**xxxxxx**

Shang reached the back of the palace and used the black cloak to climb up one of the columns to the second story. It was night now and he was headed for the council chamber, which would be empty at that time. He climbed over the ledge and dropped softly to the floor in the chamber.

"Welcome, Captain Li."

Shang looked up with a start. Captain Tang was standing in the doorway of the council chamber.

"We were wondering when you were going to honor us with your return," he said, sarcastically, moving toward Shang. "We've had the whole guard waiting to arrest you. And you came right to me without them having to do anything."

"The Emperor will not want me arrested after I talk to him," Shang said, keeping his voice impassive.

"I'm afraid the Emperor won't want to talk to you, Captain."

"I think he will," Shang replied, firmly, indicating his waistband where he had the message to Chi Fu stashed. "This dispatch is from the Henan Province."

Captain Tang's eyes widened with shock then narrowed in anger; and in a flash he had drawn his sword and was lunging fiercely toward Shang.

Fortunately, Shang was quicker and his sword was drawn in time to deflect the blade of Captain Tang's sword as it came toward him.

**xxxxxx**

Mulan hurried through the labyrinth of tunnels and found her way back to the room that she'd gone to with Shen-Li before she left. Mushu was on her shoulder and Chen was behind her, his hand clasped in hers, the lucky cricket that Mushu was friends with sitting on his shoulder. She indicated quietly for him to stay in the room and crossed to the door that would lead her into the main room.

The room was empty. She went back into the hidden room, closing the trick door and took Chen's hand again, leading him back out into the secret tunnel.

"I wish I'd made a better note of how I got from the other room to here," she muttered to herself.

"What do you mean?" Mushu asked.

"We need to find the Emperor and Shen-Li. I think they'll be in that room that I spoke to them in before I left."

She sighed then vaguely remembered that she'd come from somewhere to the left that time. She turned that way and ran this way and that through the labyrinthine maze, holding Chen's hand so she wouldn't lose him.

"You have no idea where you're going, do you?" Mushu said.

"No," she muttered.

Chen gasped as they came to a door finally and pointed. Mulan went through that door and crossed to the far side of the room to the door leading to the main room. She was about to open it when she heard Chen gasp again and felt him grab her hand.

She looked at him. Then she got as close as she could to the door so she could listen to what was going on in the room outside. She heard two voices but couldn't hear what they were saying.

Chen was beginning to whimper. Mulan put her arm around him and tried to quiet him down, desperately.

She recognized one of the voices. It was Chi Fu's.

She listened for several minutes then heard the sound of a door outside closing.

Chen was crying softy. But he whispered, "He's gone."

"Which one of them?"

"The mean skinny man."

Mulan opened the trick door and stepped out into the main room. The Emperor was there, lying face down on the floor. He was moving slightly but he was severely wounded and bleeding profusely. She knelt down beside him.

"Your Majesty!" she gasped.

But when she turned him over she saw it wasn't the Emperor. It was Jiang Shen-Li, wearing the Emperor's yellow robe.

"Shen-Li! Where is the Emperor?"

"He is safe."

"Where is the doctor at? I'll get him here as fast as I can."

Shen-Li shook his head. "No. Stop Chi Fu first. Him and Captain Tang. Chi Fu is going to meet up with him."

"Shang! He's going to kill Shang!" Chen suddenly cried out. He leaped toward the door and ran out.

"Chen! Chen, no!"

Mulan leaped up and ran into the hallway. She turned to the left as she heard Chen shriek and saw that Chi Fu had grabbed him. He ran down the hallway dragging Chen with him and disappeared into a room to the left off of the hallway.

Mulan cursed and ran down the hallway to the room. She found Shang in the room fighting with Tang, his back to the doorway. Chi Fu was moving toward the fighting pair and Mulan saw that he had a knife in his hand. Shang ran his sword through Tang and a minute later Tang was lying on the floor dead.

"Shang, look out!" Chen cried out.

Shang whirled around and his face fell. "Chen?"

He saw Chi Fu and started toward him, his sword poised to strike.

"Don't take another step toward me, Captain," Chi Fu commanded, threateningly, pulling Chen in front of him as a shield and bringing the knife up to Chen's throat.

"Chen," Shang repeated, his voice filled with the anguish that was already in his face.

"Drop the sword, Captain." Chi Fu forced Chen's head back and brought the knife in even closer when Shang didn't obey right away. "Drop it, Captain. Or I'll cut his throat."

Shang dropped the sword to the floor.


	12. The Traitor

**Chapter 12: The Traitor**

Shang took an involuntary step forward, cringing as Chi Fu yanked Chen's head again. He could see how much Chi Fu was hurting his brother.

"Don't come any closer, Captain!"

Shang stopped. "Chi Fu, let him go. My weapon is down."

"I believe you have a dispatch for me, Captain."

"I have a dispatch for the Emperor."

"The Emperor is dead."

"What?" Shang gasped.

Chi Fu laughed, scornfully. "Oh, really, Captain, you're shocked. That is too much. Yes, well, there is someone else I prefer to have in power. And after the incident with that creature I had even more incentive to kill the Emperor. So, there we are. I am sure you were curious and now you know."

"I always knew you were a coward, Chi Fu, but I never thought you were a dishonorable traitor."

Chi Fu scoffed. "You probably never thought I was capable of killing anyone either. Don't underestimate me again. Especially with the little tyke here." Chi Fu stroked Chen's neck with the flat side of the blade as he said the last part and Chen shuddered. "And now, I think you should mind your tongue and not call me names."

Shang winced as Chi Fu stroked Chen's neck with the blade, realizing in that moment just how sick Chi Fu was, and he became even more fearful for Chen's life. Chi Fu really was capable of anything. Including hurting an innocent little boy. He had been worried sick about Chen all this time, and Chi Fu had had him all along.

He'd finally found Chen, only for this to happen. He was furious at Chi Fu, and as he looked at Chen's face he felt heartbroken and terrified. He didn't know what to do. Even if he had his sword in his hand, Chi Fu had such a tight grip on Chen and the knife was so close to his throat it appeared that the blade was actually touching his skin just over his jugular. If Shang made the slightest move toward him, it would take only a split second for Chi Fu to press it in.

He had been trained as a warrior all of his life, valuing honor and duty and a moral code. He had learned to fight face to face, to fight fairly and with honor. Chi Fu was a coward, but he knew how to be sneaky and treacherous; he couldn't fight with someone who was evenly matched to him. He could only bully women and children, and unarmed men. Shang didn't even know how to fight on that level and it was not in his nature. He couldn't even begin to think of how to rescue Chen in that moment. All he could do was try to appear strong for Chen so at least maybe he wouldn't be as afraid.

"Shang," Chen cried out, his eyes wide with fright, staring desperately at him.

"Shut up, you little brat!" Chi Fu ordered, beginning to twist his arm.

Shang glared at him, furious at him for talking that way to his brother, and he was about to speak, but Chi Fu silenced him.

"I swear, I _will_ kill him, Captain. Now, you have a dispatch for me. Take it out and slide it across the floor to me."

**xxxxxx**

Mulan was frantic. Why hadn't Chen listened to her? She almost began to cry, for him and for Shang, but she forced herself to try to think clearly. She had seen weapons in the hidden chamber behind the room where Shen-Li had been.

She ran back to the room where Shen-Li was. He was gone. All that was left was a small pool of blood on the floor.

"Where did he go?" Mushu muttered.

"I don't know. I'll worry about it later."

Mulan found the weapons in the hidden chamber. She glanced over the weapons quickly and chose a bow and a quiver of arrows. She knew she had excellent aim in archery and she would need a method to strike Chi Fu down at a distance, in the event that she couldn't get close to him.

She went out to the passage within the walls. The room that Chen and Shang were in was on the same side of the hall as this one.

She turned out into the tunnel, running in the direction of the room where Shang and Chen were. She stopped at what she estimated to be the distance and ran her hands along the wall, feeling around for a door. She felt part of the wall give and a door opened. She stepped into the hidden room and crossed to the trick door, which was a sliding panel.

She could hear Chen crying through the door and Chi Fu telling him to shut up, calling him a little brat.

She slowly slid the panel in the wall to the side, just a small amount, and looked out into the main room. Shang's back was to her and Chi Fu was facing her.

She could strike Chi Fu with an arrow but she would need a clear shot. Right now Shang got in the way when he moved, and Chen was there. She needed to find a way to somehow signal Shang to move. Getting Chen out of the way would be more complicated. Chi Fu had such a rough hold on him and the knife was dangerously close.

"Give me the dispatch, Captain."

Shang pulled it out and dropped it on the floor, sliding it to Chi Fu. But Chi Fu didn't let go of Chen.

"You have the dispatch. Let him go."

"What else will you give me for him, Captain Li? Your own life?" the loathsome creature was sneering at Shang.

"Yes. Just let him go."

"Ah, ever the honorable Captain Li," Chi Fu taunted.

Chen whimpered and Mulan could see the terror and the look of pain on his face from the rough grip Chi Fu had on him.

"Chi Fu, my sword is down. You have the dispatch now. Let him go," Shang demanded firmly.

"You are in no position to make demands, Captain."

"Chi Fu, let him go. I give you my life for his. Please."

"You would beg me for his life?" Chi Fu mocked him. Chen cried out as Chi Fu cut the surface of his skin ever so slightly with the point of the knife. A trickle of blood appeared on Chen's skin.

"No!" Shang gasped as he saw the cut Chi Fu had made. "Please. Stop."

"Get on your knees, Captain," Chi Fu commanded him.

'Do it, Shang,' Mulan tried to will him with her thoughts. As much as she hated the idea of Shang groveling before that despicable creature, if he knelt down he would be out of the way. She would have a clear shot at Chi Fu without hurting Shang.

Mulan could sense how terrified Shang was for Chen's life and that he was trying to be strong and firm for Chen, to reassure him. Unfortunately, she knew that Chen could read his mind and his feelings, and no façade was going to fool or reassure him.

She was nauseated by Chi Fu.

Mulan exhaled with relief as Shang lowered himself to his knees, and out of the way.

"Please," he pleaded, his voice just barely above a whisper. "Let him go. He's an innocent little boy. I give myself up. There is no other need for him…"

"Oh, but there is, Captain," Chi Fu answered, a nasty, vengeful glint in his eye. "To hurt you."

Mulan hated Chi Fu more than she had ever hated anyone in her life.

"Mushu," Mulan whispered, watching. "Would you go to Chen?"

"What do you want me to do?"

"Just be close to him. And see if you can put some distance between him and that knife. If you can, pull him out of the way so I can have a clear shot at Chi Fu's chest."

Mushu rushed over to Chen. Chen's eyes were filled with terror, but a glimmer of desperate hope flashed in them as he saw Mushu. Mulan watched as Mushu put himself between the knife and Chen's neck, somehow managing to wedge a little bit of space between them.

Mulan inched the panel open a little more, took the bow and drew an arrow out of the quiver, knocking it on the bow. She had it aimed and ready, but waited. Chi Fu was holding Chen off of the floor and he was cursing at him as Chen tried to wriggle out of his grip, probably reading her thoughts and intentions and trying to get out of the way, she realized. She didn't want to hit Chen. She heard Mushu tell Chen to stop moving and leave it to him and Mulan, and she watched as Mushu began to wedge Chen further away from Chi Fu. Chi Fu became distracted by the sudden unknown force that seemed to be pulling Chen away from him and his grip slackened enough for Chen to drop back down to the floor. She now had a clear path to Chi Fu's heart, several inches above Chen's head, and she released the arrow.

Chen gasped out an anguished groan, as if he had been the one hit by the arrow that pierced Chi Fu's heart. Chi Fu went rigid and then his grip on Chen released completely, causing Chen, who was gasping for breath in the same way that Chi Fu was, to stumble and lose his balance.

Shang fainted.

"Shang!" Chen shrieked, stumbling over to his brother and kneeling beside him. He shook him frantically.

Mulan slid the panel open all the way, shut it behind her and rushed out into the room to both of them.

After a minute Shang opened his eyes and saw his little brother. "Chen!"

He sat up and grabbed Chen, pulling him into an iron-gripped embrace.

Chen buried his face in Shang's shoulder and cried.

"Oh, Chen," Shang whispered, kissing the top of his head. Then he pulled Chen into an even tighter hug, closing his eyes. "You sounded like you were…I-I thought you were the one hit."

"Shang, they're coming!" Chen cried out suddenly, squirming and trying to break free of his grip.

"He must mean the guards who were under Tang's orders," Mulan said, gently placing her hand on Shang's shoulder. "They have orders to arrest you and are probably on the way to do so."

Shang raised his head and stared at her, looking as if he had just been woken from a dream.

A minute later the sound of footsteps could be heard running in the hall toward the room. Shang let go of Chen and stood up, picking up his sword and the dispatch and tucking the message back into his waistband for safe keeping. He motioned to Mulan to keep Chen safe.

Mulan took Chen's hand and began to pull him back toward the hidden panel.

Three guards came running into the room and attacked Shang, who did a beautiful job at deflecting all of their swords.

A moment later, the hidden panel opened behind her and the Emperor stepped out.

Mulan knelt down, pulling Chen down with her.

"Stop. All of you," the Emperor commanded, his voice calm but firm.

They abruptly stopped fighting. Shang and the three guards all approached and knelt down. Shang looked shocked to see the Emperor.

"Your Majesty," one of the guards spoke up, "we have orders to arrest Captain Li for leaving his post. He is a deserter. And now he has killed both Captain Tang and Chi Fu. He is a murderer as well."

"He is neither a deserter nor a murderer. He was fulfilling his duty and protecting me. Captain Tang and Chi Fu were both traitors. And _you_ have been following the orders of traitors. Anyone who continues to do so will lose his head. Is that understood? His head."

"Your Majesty, with your permission," Shang began, pulling the dispatch meant for Chi Fu out of his waistband and holding it out for him. "This is the dispatch that was on its way back to Chi Fu from the Henan Province. The rebels are on their way. They will be here in two days."

The Emperor took the dispatch and read it. Then he spoke to the guards.

"We don't have much time. Summon my council to me immediately."

The three guards bowed and left.

"Captain Li, I am pleased that your little brother is well and has been found. And now, assemble your regiment and bring them here to me. We don't have much time to plan."

Shang stood up and bowed, then turned to leave, glancing at Mulan and Chen.

"Do not worry, Captain Li. You will see Fa Mulan and your brother shortly," the Emperor told him, a hint of a smile on his face.

Shang left the room.

"Fa Mulan."

"Yes, your Majesty."

"You and Captain Li have both done very well."

"Thank you, your Majesty. May I have your permission to speak?"

"Granted."

"Even though Chi Fu and Tang are both dead, you may still be in danger. Until this is all over, you need to remain hidden and someone should be assigned to guard you."

"Agreed. Shen-Li is wounded. You will need to take his place."

"How is he?"

"He is in good hands. My medics are caring for him. It will take some time, but he will recover. And now, you and I should confer with him if he is awake. I believe you have gathered much information."

"Yes."

He gestured for her to follow him back into the hidden chamber. But they didn't stay there. He indicated that she should bring Chen, and she followed him out to the passage with him. He led her down to another room and they went in.

"Your Majesty," said Shen-Li, starting to sit up.

"Stay as you are, Shen-Li. You do not want to re-open the wound. I am glad to see that you are awake. Fa Mulan is with me and we have much to discuss before I meet with the rest of the council and the troops."


	13. Strategies

**Chapter 13: Strategies**

Mulan sat in the room with the Emperor and Shen-Li and told them about the Xins and how Chen had inadvertently ended up with them. Chen sat next to her, holding her hand.

"It was Chen that found the dispatches in the little girl's toy dragon."

"How did you know to look there, Chen?" Shen-Li asked.

Chen just shrugged and buried his face in Mulan's shoulder.

"I suspect that he knew the same way as he knew when you were being attacked, Shen-Li," said the Emperor, gazing at Chen. "It would appear that Captain Li has a very unique little brother."

Mulan stared at the Emperor, flabbergasted. Had he been hiding _in_ the hidden room?

"Yes, Fa Mulan," he answered with a slight twinkle in his eye. "I have remained hidden during this crisis, but I am aware of everything that went on here."

Mulan smiled, thinking what a clever and tricky old man the Emperor was. It would take more than the likes of Chi Fu to do _him_ in.

"Captain Li is summoning his own regiment to my council chamber. I would like him brought here for this discussion before we meet the council."

He rang for a servant. When he appeared, the Emperor ordered him to go to the council chamber and summon Captain Li to him. Shang arrived several minutes later with the servant and the Emperor motioned for the servant to leave. Then he gestured for Shang to sit down with Mulan and Chen.

"Shang," Chen began, excited to see his brother.

Mulan hushed him. "You'll talk to Shang later, Chen."

The Emperor smiled in amusement. Then he turned to Shang.

"Captain Li, is your troop assembled?"

"They are in the council room, as are the rest of your council members. Your guards came back and removed the two bodies."

"Very good. You will be in charge of the rest of the guard formerly under Captain Tang in addition to your own regiment."

"Yes, sir."

"The four of us need to come up with a plan of action before I meet with everyone."

"With your permission, your Majesty," Shang began.

"Yes, Captain?"

"The rebels are coming from the east. But they may split up to enter the city from all four directions, expecting us to be waiting at the east entrance."

"Yes, we will need to defend each of the entrances. Also, I am concerned that there are men in the ranks who were loyal to Chi Fu and Captain Tang. They may still be in league with the rebels despite the fact that their two leaders are dead. And they may attempt to sabotage our defense."

"Yes, sir. I will head up one of the four divisions. I was thinking that I could put my three best men in charge of each of the three others. These men are loyal and brave. When we were in battle against the Huns, they were always the first to step forward to help in a crisis. It may not be a foolproof plan, but at least with loyal leaders heading up each section, it may be easy to spot any suspicious behavior and stop it."

Shen-Li spoke up. "I think Captain Li has a good idea. However, I am concerned about spreading the troops thin, especially when we don't know who may be loyal to Chi Fu and Tang. We only know for sure that Captain Li's small troop is not involved. The other idea would be to close off the other entrances, but I'm afraid that would raise suspicions. And we want to catch the rebels now. If they have any warning they may cut off the attack. Then they will just plan another attack for a later day."

"We will meet with everyone in the council chamber. I would like to hear and weigh other opinions before any decision is made," the Emperor said.

"With your permission, your Majesty," Mulan began, "the other possibility is we can somehow get part of the troop to be ready to cut them off before they even arrive at the city entrance."

"We do have a full day to get the troop positioned, sir," Shang said.

"You have all presented good ideas. I will discuss all of these options with the rest of my council. I would like to hear different opinions before I decide. Captain Li, once I have made my decision, you will divide the troops and assign leaders as you see fit."

"Yes, your Majesty."

"Fa Mulan will remain in the palace and fill in for Shen-Li while he is recovering. She will continue to watch for treachery within the palace."

"What about Su-Tan?" Chen piped up suddenly.

Shang stared at Chen. "Chen…"

"She's out there with them," Chen continued, ignoring Shang's stern gaze.

The Emperor looked at Chen. "Who is Su-Tan?"

"Su-Tan is the Xins' little girl," Mulan told him. "Shen-Shu was on the way into the palace to warn Chi Fu and Captain Tang that we were here. But his wife went to meet up with the rest of the rebel forces and she has the little girl with her."

"What do you want to do with her when she is found, your Majesty?" Shen-Li asked. "Her parents will hopefully be caught and imprisoned or executed. Either way she will be left parentless and homeless."

"We will deal with it when the time comes," said the Emperor. "But she is innocent in all this. She will not be made to suffer or be punished for her parents' crimes."

"Chen, did you see anything when you went with the Xins? Other people?" Shen-Li asked.

Mulan winced inwardly as the question was asked and glanced at Shang.

"No, I was in the carriage the whole time," Chen answered.

"What?" Shang exclaimed. "You were in the…I thought Chi Fu..." He trailed off.

"Chi Fu grabbed Chen after we found Shen-Li. Chen ran off to find you because he was afraid you were going to be hurt and that's when Chi Fu got him," Mulan answered.

Shang's gaze fell on her and she could feel his eyes practically burning a hole through her. She gestured to him that she would explain everything later.

"Perhaps a small team can be sent in search of the little girl. Perhaps they can intercept the rebels as well," Shen-Li suggested.

"That is a consideration," said the Emperor. "Right now we must meet the rest of the council. Then I will give all of this more thought and make my decision."

"Your Majesty, forgive me," Shang began, "What about Chen? I want him to be safe."

"We will make sure he is safe, Captain. In the morning we will dispatch a messenger to your home to advise your grandfather that he is safe and well. And we will arrange to get Chen home, or at least somewhere safe."

"Thank you, your Majesty."

The Emperor stood up and gestured for Shang and Mulan to follow him with Chen. This time they went out into the hall instead of going back into the hidden passage.

Shang looked at Mulan as they walked to the council chamber.

"Mulan…"

Mulan shook her head. "It's a long story. But I will explain everything later, Shang. I promise."

**xxxxxx**

"Chen, you were with the Xins all this time, since the night of the banquet?" Shang asked as they sat together in the room they were staying in.

Chen nodded. "Su-Tan is my friend now."

"Why did you run off alone like that? Do you realize what could have happened?"

"I wasn't alone. Su-Tan was with me. And Mushu was with me."

Mulan's stuffed animal Mushu again. Shang dropped his head into his hands and sighed. "Chen. Stop with Mushu already."

"But…"

"Stop," he repeated, quietly but firmly, sitting up and gazing at his little brother.

"You always think I'm lying! I'm not!" Chen suddenly blurted out. He leaped up.

"Chen." Shang grabbed him before he could run away and pulled him back down. "Chen, don't run away again."

Chen wriggled violently, trying to break free of his grip.

Shang tightened his grip on him and Chen stopped squirming finally, realizing that he wasn't going to get anywhere.

"Chen, listen to me. When Mulan shot Chi Fu with the arrow before…I thought _you_ were the one that had been hit. Do you have any idea what that was like for me? I thought I had lost you…just like I had lost Father. I don't want anything to happen to you."

Chen suddenly began to sob uncontrollably.

Shang sighed and held him. "Chen, I'm sorry."

He knew his little brother had been through a lot and he understood now that it was all finally hitting him.

He'd been through a lot himself. He'd been frantic and grief-stricken for two weeks and it had taken its toll on him. He was physically and mentally exhausted. And he kept thinking about Captain Tang. Tang was the first person he'd ever killed up close, face-to-face. He'd been trained to be a warrior and he'd had to kill Tang in order to defend his own life and also his country. But it was still a strange feeling to have actually done it.

"He was going to hurt you, Shang," Chen said, tearfully. "You had to defend yourself."

Shang stared down at his little brother, unable to move or speak for several minutes. It was just too eerie the way Chen would always say things in response to what he was thinking, and it always took him aback. He knew that he hadn't been speaking out loud. Chen seemed to just be able to read his mind.

Chen finally cried himself to sleep in Shang's arms. Shang put him into bed and made sure he was calm and untroubled as he slept. Then he got ready for bed and went to sleep, too.

**xxxxxx**

"Hey, baby."

"Hey, Mushu. Thank you for helping with Chen before. I could have never saved him without you."

"I like that kid. I wouldn't want to let anyone harm a hair on his head."

"Neither would I. I'm glad he's reunited with Shang. Shang was so worried and upset."

"And I'm glad that guy Chi Fu is dead. Listen, are you going to tell Shang about Chen?"

"Yes. When everything is over. I already told him I will."

"So, what's the plan now?"

"Well, we need to scout out the numbers. How many rebels are there in the group? Where are they right now? If we know where they are, the troops can be placed in such a way along the road to surround them. We also need to find Su-Tan. I'm worried about her safety."

Mushu straightened up and saluted her, and so did the cricket that had tagged along all this time.

"At your service, Mulan. We'll be back with information before morning."


	14. Questions Answered

A/N: Final chapters up! Thank you all for the kind reviews, especially **Angel452,** **Clueless Angel** and **Niky13** for submitting reviews all the way through the process and encouraging me to continue.

**xxxxxx**

**Chapter 14: Questions Answered**

Mushu returned with information before the sun came up, as promised. According to what he saw, the numbers were about twenty to twenty-five and they were armed with swords and with bows and arrows. All of them were still approaching from the east, along the forest path. He had checked the roads and forest paths leading to the other entrances, but found no one there.

"What about Jia-Nin and Su-Tan?"

"I didn't find them. I don't know where they went."

Mulan frowned, disturbed at that.

"All twenty-five or so in the group are riding together?"

"Yes."

"And they had no cannons at all?"

"No. They're on horseback, and there are no supply wagons. They only have what they can carry on horseback."

"How far away are they?"

"About a day and a half on horseback if they ride without stopping."

"Thanks, Mushu."

"What are you going to do?"

"I have to talk to Shang. The Emperor decided that he wants a group to go out and try to intercept the rebels, but he also wants the eastern entrance to the city heavily guarded, with a small guard at each of the other three entrances. Twenty-five is not a large number. I think that they were expecting the Emperor to be dead by now and for there to be chaos in the city. Chances are they won't come in twenty-five at a time. They may split up to different entrances. I have to let Shang know all the details."

"He's going to ask how you know."

"I know. And I'm going to tell him everything."

"Even about me?"

"Yes. I'm going to be marrying him, Mushu. I can't continue to keep secrets from him. That's no way to enter into the marriage. Besides, he already sort of heard you and saw you."

**xxxxxx**

In the morning a servant brought Chen to the Emperor. He was going to arrange for Chen to stay in the palace, but in one of the hidden rooms. He didn't want Chen to be out on the road with the messenger until this was over. And Mulan suspected that the Emperor knew that Chen's unusual talent might come in handy.

Chen smiled when he saw Mulan. But she had to leave to talk to Shang. She told him she would be back and went to the room where Shang and Chen had stayed overnight.

Shang kissed her, then took her hand and led her into the room. They went out to the balcony together.

"Chi Fu had told me that he killed the Emperor. He didn't realize that it was Shen-Li that he attacked."

"He stabbed him in the back, Shang. I don't think he ever saw his face."

"No, I'm sure he didn't. He wouldn't have the guts. Has Xin been found yet?"

"No. And the woman and the girl are out in the forest somewhere, we think. We're not even sure about that."

Shang sighed. "Chen is very worried about her. He was talking about her this morning and was very upset, but I couldn't get him to explain why. He just kept saying that she's going to be hurt. But I don't know what I can do for her without any information."

"They became friends. I'll see what I can do."

"All of the men will be armed with swords, but if I can arrange to have my best archers positioned, it may not have to come to hand-to-hand combat. They will be positioned at the eastern entrance and along the road. I will lead the group going to intercept the rebels. Chien-Po and Ling will remain at the eastern entrance as leaders and Yao will lead the group of archers. A few of the men from Wu Zhong will be posted at the north, south and west entrances. It should take longer for the group to get to the other three entrances if they're going there, since they're coming from the east, but precautions should be taken."

Mulan agreed that his plan was good, but gave him the additional information that she had received from Mushu.

"Mulan, how can you possibly know all of this since last night?"

"Because of Mushu."

"Mushu," Shang repeated. He raised his eyebrow, looking slightly annoyed at hearing that name again.

"Yes. Shang, a lot of what I'm going to tell you is going to seem unbelievable, but just listen, okay?"

He looked at her and nodded.

Mulan took a deep breath and began. "Shang, I have a guardian. A small dragon, sent by my ancestors to watch over me when I joined the army in place of my father. And he has been here during this whole adventure. Mushu is my guardian."

Shang stared at her. "Mushu is a guardian."

"I had assumed that he was invisible to other people; but I really had no idea how other people perceived him until I found out that you saw him as a stuffed animal."

She looked at him, nervously. He just nodded, indicating that he was listening and that she should continue.

"Anyway, _I_ hear and see him as a live being because he is my guardian."

"Okay. I guess that makes sense."

"But there is something else you must know. The thing is…" she hesitated.

"Yes?"

"Chen can see and hear him as a live being also."

"What?"

"I'm not sure if you realize how gifted your little brother is. He is aware of things that nobody else is aware of. He senses things. He can read thoughts. And he is aware of things that are going to happen before they happen."

She began to explain everything that she knew about Chen now and everything that had happened since the banquet. When she finished, he was silent for a long time, staring at her, and she began to get nervous and uncomfortable. Then he finally spoke.

"He always seems to be able to read my mind. I always knew that Chen was unique and insightful. I never realized how much…I guess I never paid attention."

"You believe me?"

"Yes."

He was silent for several minutes again.

"That dream I had…it wasn't a dream. Mushu was there, talking to me."

"Yes. And he left the cloak for you. I needed your help and he was the only hope I had of reaching you. I wasn't sure if he would be able to make you hear him."

"I saw him, too. I thought I was dreaming. It was still dark in the room. But I saw an outline of a small dragon talking to me."

"That was Mushu."

"And he stayed with Chen the whole time?"

"Except when he came to report to me. I didn't know how to tell you. I would have had to tell you _how_ I knew, and you were already so worried about Chen. I was afraid you'd be more worried if you knew he was in the middle of everything. Mushu helped me to save Chen's life. He put himself between Chen and the knife, and he distracted Chi Fu enough that he dropped Chen and it gave me a clear shot."

"I'm glad you told me about this."

"Are you angry?"

Shang stroked her face gently. "No. I'm not angry. I just…I wish I knew before all of this happened."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know how to tell you."


	15. Final Battles

**Chapter 15: Final Battles**

Chen found his way into the passage within the palace walls and closed his eyes, trying to see in his mind the path to the secret exit into the forest that Mulan had taken him to the day before.

"Chen."

"Hi, Mushu."

"Where do you think you're going, Chen?"

"I have to help Su-Tan. She's going to be hurt."

"Chen, go back. It is not safe for you out there."

"I don't care. I have to help her." Chen began to run through the passage. Mushu leaped onto his shoulder, not letting him out of his sight.

"You'll come with me, Mushu?" he asked, hopefully.

"I have to make sure you're okay. You're as bad as Mulan. She would do the same thing. And she is going to kill me when she finds out about this. Then Shang is going to kill her."

Chen found his way to the right passageway. He ran to the end and exited out into the forest. He knew Su-Tan was headed out of the city and onto the road back toward where they had been. He climbed up one of the trees along the road so he could have a good view, then watched for her approach.

**xxxxxx**

The troops were now as prepared as they could possibly be, but Shang knew that the unexpected might happen. A message could have gotten through about Chi Fu and Tang, and the group may have retreated. Or their numbers might have been higher than Mulan thought.

Three figures in black cloaks caught his eye. One of the figures was a child. The three of them were coming from the square and they were headed toward the east gate. Shang suspected that it was Xin Shen-Shu and his wife and daughter. As he watched them, he became sure of it. Then the girl stopped and pulled her hood off for a moment and he recognized her. She pulled the hood back up and ran after her parents.

Shang tried to think quickly. They would need to be followed. He thought about Mulan. She would follow them and come up with a clever, somewhat unobvious plan to capture them. He tried to put himself in her place, to think like her. It worked. He signaled to his men that were to be stationed outside of the entrance. He quietly and inconspicuously gestured to the cloaked threesome, indicating that they would be following them. He quickly and quietly told Yao what he was thinking. They split into two groups of twenty each, on each side of the road. Shang led the group on one side, Yao led the group on the other. Then both groups headed out of the city, staying hidden in the brush and among the trees along the side of the road, following the three cloaked figures.

**xxxxxx**

"Mulan."

"Hi, Mushu. I didn't know if you were still around."

"I was with Chen. Um, Mulan…"

Mulan looked at him. "Oh, don't even tell me…"

Mushu nodded. "He ran off again. He found the way out to the forest that you took him in yesterday. He said he knew where Su-Tan was and that she was going to be hurt. He said he had to help her and that he didn't care if it wasn't safe for him. Sound familiar?"

Mulan cursed.

"I'll stay with him, Mulan."

"You have to, Mushu. I can't do anything. I am personally responsible for the Emperor's safety right now."

"Don't worry. I'll look out for him like I did before."

"Shang is going to kill me when he finds out about this," she muttered as she watched Mushu hop off and disappear.

**xxxxxx**

Chen peered out at the road through the leaves of the tree he was in. He watched to see who was coming from the city. Eventually he saw the three black-cloaked figures, one of them a kid like him. He knew it was her. He climbed down from the tree and waited until they came near. The kid was lagging behind the two adults and Chen rushed out, put his hand over her mouth before she could scream and pulled her back into the bushes with him.

"Su, it's me, Chen," he whispered when they were safely hidden behind the trees.

"Chen?" she whispered when he uncovered her mouth. Then she smiled.

"Stay with me, Su. You're going to be hurt if you don't."

She pointed toward Shen-Shu and Jia-Nin. "But…"

Chen shook his head. "You can't go with them. You'll be hurt."

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

"What do we do now?"

"We wait until they're gone. Then we can go back to the city. My big brother and sister can help you."

**xxxxxx**

Xin Shen-Shu and his wife hurried to the forest path to meet up with their comrades.

"What's the plan now?" Jia-Nin asked.

"We have to talk to Bao. We have to warn him that Chi Fu and Tang are dead and that they are onto us. We either need to call this off or we need to come up with another plan."

"They're probably on the lookout for us as well. They think you're in the city. I'm not sure if anyone knows where I am."

"I know, and…Su-Tan is lagging behind again." He turned around to call to her and saw that she wasn't behind them. "Where did she go now?"

"She was just here…"

"She ran off again," he said, beginning to curse angrily.

"I'd better look for her."

"Leave her. It serves the little brat right for running off. We have to wait for Bao and the others."

"I'd better go and look for her. Even though she's not our child, we promised…"

"_You_ promised, I didn't. Besides, she couldn't have gone far. We'll look for her later. They'll be coming along the forest path. We must be here to catch them before they come out onto the road."

**xxxxxx**

Chen and Su-Tan remained hidden behind the trees, watching the Xins. Chen was wearing a hooded black cloak like her, and they both kept their hoods up so they wouldn't be seen.

Mushu was keeping a lookout for them and he told Chen that several men from his brother's army were there.

"Whatever you do, Chen, stay hidden there with Su-Tan. Do not come out. Do you understand me? No one is to see you."

Chen nodded at Mushu. He already knew that the army was there; he was aware of Shang's and his army's presence.

What he didn't know was that he and Su-Tan had already been seen.

**xxxxxx**

Shang stayed in a tree on one side, watching the forest path where the Xins were waiting for their comrades. He had a clear view of Yao, who was in a tree across the path, also watching the forest path. They could make eye contact and signal each other easily. Shang had explained the drill to his group, and Yao knew the plan and had explained it to his group. They were just waiting.

Shang quickly glanced down toward the two small figures in black hoods that were hiding behind the trees, praying that they would stay there. They hadn't moved so far. It appeared that Chen was at least smart in his recklessness. Like Mulan. He was angry at Chen for running away again; but he had to admire his bravery and his willingness to put himself on the line to help this little girl.

He turned his glance away from them and back to the forest path. He would deal with Chen later.

Yao signaled him that he could see the group approaching on horseback. Shang signaled for Yao to be ready to cue his men. Then he turned to his own men and signaled the first group that they were to act on his cue as soon as the group was in the right spot.

He waited until the entire group on horseback was in the right position, then he nodded to Yao. They both signaled the first wave of men in each of their groups.

Twenty-five of the men stationed in the trees jumped down from both sides and onto the men on horseback, fighting them and pulling them to the ground. Several of the horses were starting and whinnying hysterically. Yao managed to somehow coax two of them to run off into the forest, and several of the horses began to follow. Two men had the Xins at sword point.

Shang waited until each one of the rebels was covered by one of his men and relieved of all weapons. He then signaled for the rest of the men to come out. They appeared and covered the group of rebels with bows and knocked arrows.

Shang stepped out and approached the leader of the group, his sword out.

"Please don't even think about trying to escape. My men are excellent swordsmen. And my archers are crack shots. And now, if you would accompany us to the Imperial City."

Shang signaled for Yao to lead. Then he went to bring up the rear. He turned to look in the direction of the two small figures.

"You can come out now, Chen."

"Uh oh," he heard Chen mutter.

Chen crept out timidly with Su-Tan.

Shang gazed at his little brother sternly. "Walk with me. And anything I tell you to do, you do it. Is that clear?"

Chen nodded.

**xxxxxx**

Shang and Mulan sat with Chen and Shang scolded his brother for running away again.

"Chen, did you hear nothing of what I said to you last night?" Shang asked him. "You could have gotten hurt or killed!"

Chen looked at Mulan.

"Don't look at Mulan. I'm talking to you. Why did you run away again, Chen? Didn't you learn after the first two times you ran off?"

"I knew where Su-Tan was and that she was going to be hurt."

"Then why didn't you tell Mulan?"

"She had to stay with the Emperor. I had to help."

"Why didn't you tell me, then?"

Chen looked at his feet.

"From now on, if you think anyone is going to be harmed, tell me or tell Mulan and let us handle it. You could have ended up in the middle of the battle."

"But you won't believe me."

"Yes, I will, Chen. I didn't understand before, but I do now. What you did was very brave and noble, but you are too young to be going out like that and risking your life. I don't want you to do that again. From now on, you tell me or Mulan. Do you understand me?"

Chen glanced at Mulan and she smiled at him, indicating that she had told Shang everything. He turned back to Shang and nodded. Shang put his arm around his brother.

"What's going to happen to all those people, Shang?"

"The ones we caught, you mean?"

"Yes."

"They have been sentenced for treason. They are imprisoned now, and the leaders will be executed."

"Are we going to go home soon?"

"Soon. Tomorrow Grandfather is coming back here and so is Mulan's family. There is going to be a ceremony for us and for my troops."

"What about Su-Tan?"

"Su-Tan will be fine. The Emperor has made her a ward of the palace and she will be brought up here. She will have a much better life now."

"Will I be able to visit her?"

"I don't know, Chen. If it's okay with the Emperor, then you might be able to."


	16. General

**Chapter 16: General**

Shang stood in the palace garden in a daze. He had left the celebration and had come outside to be alone for a little while and to think.

He was so overwhelmed by everything that had been happening that his head was spinning. He thought about Chen and about what he knew about him now. He thought about how close he'd come to losing his little brother and how Mulan had saved Chen's life. And how they had both saved the Emperor and China together. They had both been given medals of honor. Yao, Ling and Chien-Po had each been given the rank of captain for their performance, and Shang would be training them in their new positions. Mulan was made a special advisor to the Emperor and received the rank of captain also. And Shang had been given the rank of general now.

But things had happened so quickly to him. Just a few months ago his father had made him a captain. And now he was a general. He was younger than anyone that had ever received the rank of general.

"Shang?"

Shang blinked and snapped out of his reverie at the sound of Mulan's voice. He turned and half smiled at her.

"Shang, what's wrong?"

He shook his head. "Nothing. I just can't believe I'm a general already. I'm still so young and I was hardly a captain for very long."

"You deserve it. You're going to be a great general."

"I hope so. But I know I will be expected to fill my father's shoes. That's a lot to fill. He was such a great general. And he had so much more experience than me when he became a general."

Mulan put her arms around his waist. "Shang, the Emperor is a smart man. I'm sure he realizes the difference between the level of experience you have and the level of experience that your father had. I think he will be intelligent and realistic about what he expects from you."

He nodded, returning her embrace. "You're probably right."

"You've accomplished a lot, Shang."

"You helped me."

"They were still your accomplishments."

He smiled and kissed her, then he gestured to a stone bench and they walked over to it together and sat down.

"I never knew Chi Fu hated me so much. I knew he resented when my father made me captain, but I had no idea of the extent of it. He was really a sick man."

"I know. A lot of people are going to be envious of you, Shang. You have so much going for you and you've already accomplished so much. You'll have to get used to it."

He leaned in and kissed her. She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. He rested his cheek against her hair and they sat like that in silence for a little while.

"Mulan, there was something else I was wondering about you," he began after several minutes. "Well, there are many things, actually."

"What?"

"When you came to visit the first time, you were talking with my grandfather about Sun-Tzu. How did you come to read Sun-Tzu?"

"It was in our home. Remember, my father was an officer of the Imperial Army."

"He gave it to you to read?"

"Not exactly."

Shang smirked, amused. "You took it."

"I was bored one day and I had already read everything in the house. No one was home. So I went in and took it and read it."

Shang chuckled.

"At least this is over and hopefully we'll have peace for a little while," Mulan commented.

"Yes. And while we have peace for a little while…we were in the middle of planning our wedding and got side-tracked."

Mulan smiled. "We have less time to plan if we want to keep it the same day."

He nodded and they were silent again for a little while, each thinking their own thoughts.

"I'll have to make sure I thank Mushu for helping to save Chen if I ever see him again."

"Oh, I'm sure he'll turn up again."

"You have a very powerful guardian, Mulan."

Mulan snickered. "Yeah, well, he's more powerful now. Now he's really a guardian. When he first came to me at Wu Zhong he wasn't."

"What was he?"

"Demoted."

"Demoted?"

"Yes. He was supposed to send the great stone dragon, but he destroyed the great stone dragon. So he came instead. He caused a lot of trouble for me there. But everything turned out okay. And after he saw me through that adventure he was made a guardian again. Officially."

Shang laughed.

"Chen seems to be having a good time," Mulan said, grinning at him. "He has a little girlfriend now."

Shang rolled his eyes. "I know. Now I'm never going to hear the end of it from Grandfather."

"What do you mean?"

"When I first told my grandfather about you I found out from him that my parents weren't married through a matchmaker either. He thinks all the Li men have problems controlling themselves with pretty women. When he saw Chen with Su-Tan he threw up his hands and muttered about Chen starting already."

Mulan started laughing. "What about your Grandfather?"

"I wouldn't dare ask him."

"Do you want to rejoin the others inside?" she asked after a few minutes.

"Yes, we probably should. We're the guests of honor. Everyone is probably looking for us."

They stood up and began to head back, their arms around each other. Before they got inside they were cut off by Chen, who came careening out the door when he saw them. Shang stopped him with his free arm and put his hand on his head, rubbing it affectionately.

"Shang?"

"What?"

"Now that you're a general, will you have to be away a lot like Father was?"

"I hope not, Chen. Hopefully we'll have continued peace in China now."


	17. Epilogue

**Chapter 17: Epilogue**

Shang arrived home before sunset. Now that times were finally peaceful in the country he spent his days in the Imperial City, training the new recruits and his new officers so they would be prepared in case of further troubles. He usually returned home after sunset, but today he'd been able to get home early.

He entered the garden and stopped in the shadow of one of the trees as he caught sight of his wife and his little brother. They were working through Kung-Fu moves together.

Shang smiled as he stood there watching them. Mulan had always had beautiful form. And Chen, though he was young and small, seemed to have a natural ability for it and was improving all the time.

Chen had been happier ever since the wedding three months before and with Mulan now living there. Shang had continued to meditate with him when he got home in the evenings and it helped Chen to be calmer and to better handle those moments when he experienced his unique insights. Though he had occasional outbursts, they were fewer and far between and they were less severe when they did occur. And at least Shang now understood what they were about and where they came from.

Grandfather was still in pain sometimes, but he was actually doing fairly well considering his age. He was in good spirits and he enjoyed having in depth discussions with Mulan whenever possible, on every subject under the sun.

Mulan and Chen had finished their practice and they were bowing to each other now. They turned toward the house and Chen caught sight of him.

"Shang!"

Shang knelt down as his little brother came rushing toward him. He caught Chen up in a hug.

"Mulan and I are practicing Kung-Fu everyday after school."

"Yes, I know," he said, rubbing Chen's head affectionately. "You're looking very good at it, Chen."

Chen grinned with pride at the compliment from his big brother. Shang glanced up at Mulan, who was approaching them, grinning.

"Go wash up for dinner, Chen. I'll see you inside."

"Okay, Shang."

Chen ran off to the house and Shang stood up to greet his wife.

"You're home early," she said with a glint in her eye. She threw her arms around his neck and gave him an especially passionate kiss. He put his arms around her waist and grinned, pulling her against him tightly.

"Mm, that was nice," he murmured in her ear, suggestively. "I'll have to put Chen to bed early again tonight."

**xxxxxx**

A/N: Yeah, all my endings are really, really sappy.

I will be writing another fanfic eventually. Not sure yet if it will be a sequel to this or a totally different Mulan story.


End file.
